Una Reina muy lejana de un Reino ya perdido
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: AU. Cuando todo termina es recién el comienzo. Shiz/Nat.


_NdA. ¡Notas al inicio!, ¡siempre quise hacer esto pero nunca encontré un motivo para hacerlo!, ¡Já!, ¡Ahora el aviso debe ir antes, por obligación! (felicidad *.*). Ejem... volviendo a lo que nos atañe. Este one-shot es, sin lugar a dudas, el más largo que he escrito y, para mi propia sorpresa, lo escribí en un día, tuve la inspiración para escribirlo seguido, sin comer, dormir, beber, etc... Ahora mismo estoy enferma, luego de pasar la noche en urgencias y ser sometida a diversos exámenes me confinaron a una cama que me permitió crear... esto. Aviso inmediatamente, es un universo alterno. Y no desesperen, es Shiz/Nat, sólo que se demorará un poco en aparecer... sobre mi otro fic, ya estará, ya estará, cuando salga de mi período de exámenes (y no tenga más ideas locas como esta)._

_Me inspiré en una imagen para crear todo este fic. Se llama "A King from Far away...", como verán el título de mi fic y el de la imagen tienen bastante en común._

_Creo que he dicho todo lo que quería decir. Si llegan al final de este larguísimo fic se los agradeceré en el alma. En fin... pasen, lean, opinen, y como siempre, disfruten todo lo que puedan =). Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!  
><em>

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise**

**Una Reina muy lejana de un Reino ya perdido**

**Desde el Norte, hasta el Sur**

El hombre abarcó con la mirada el extraño paraje. Ya no le pertenecía. Las tierras por las que cabalgó y en las que gobernó se encontraban arrasadas. A su alrededor una multitud se abría paso a empujones, desesperadas por encontrar la salida de la trampa mortal en la que el castillo se había convertido.

-Pero yo no…- Se susurró a sí mismo. Amaba demasiado la tierra, la gente, el aire que ese lugar producía como para abandonarlo. No, él no se iría, permanecería firme, hasta el final. Firme en ese remoto y lejano lugar. Apretó el pomo de su espada, pensativo. El clamor de espadas y gritos alcanzó sus oídos, estaban cerca. Las defensas del castillo habían resistido el asedio por meses, pero ya era demasiado, esa noche caerían. El reino del que tanto cuidó y tanto respetó caería en manos de los asaltantes. Un amargo suspiro se escapó de sus labios cubiertos de antiguas barbas plateadas. Asaltantes que no sabrían apreciar su belleza.

Esos que harían caso a los estúpidos rumores que circulaban respecto a sus tierras.

Las abrirían de cuajo. De extremo a extremo.

Destriparían los cultivos en busca de oro, de joyas.

De algo que brillara bajo la luz de cálido sol.

No encontrarían nada. No lo entenderían, la riqueza de esas tierras estaba en lo que la tierra producía, no en lo que de ella podían arrancar como si faenaran un animal viejo y cansado.

Dos mujeres pasaron con rapidez a su lado, desesperadas en su fuga. No las culpaba, si eran capturadas se llevarían la peor parte. No. No les pediría que se quedaran con él en medio de esa guerra perdida. Esa guerra absurda. Un nuevo golpe en las puertas las hizo rechinar. Dio un paso certero hacia delante, observando hacia la planicie. Las primeras puertas que defendían el castillo estaban astilladas al centro, sufriendo el ataque de los arietes pesados. Podía imaginarlos, las cabezas de cabra rompiendo la madera tachonada, los ribetes de acero que su anciano padre ordenó remachar para hacerlas resistentes. El león oscuro que había en el centro de las puertas, su custodio, habría estallado, como una premonición tardía de lo que le esperaba a todos. El escudo familiar estaba roto, ya no importaba su sangre ni su apellido, estaba perdido.

-Pero no lo abandonaré- Susurró, encontrando fuerzas en el frío acero que le acreditaba como rey de esas tierras. La espada envainada pareció saludarle, descargando una pequeña corriente eléctrica en su palma, aferrada con desesperación al pomo de acero incrustado en plata. Escuchó pasos en su dirección, pasos apresurados pero aún así mesurados. Los reconoció al instante, no podía no hacerlo. Sin darse vuelta, aún enfrentando el bravo sol de media tarde sonrió. Tras él los pasos se detuvieron y una suave mano se apoyo en su hombro.

-Padre…- El viejo rey no se giró para encararla. Su hija, su orgullo y su heredera. No tenía el rostro para decirle que había fallado, que no había podido cuidar de aquello que por derecho le pertenecía. No pudo mantener el reino para ella. Para la que hubiera sido la mejor regente en años. Tenía claridad mental, era justa e inteligente. Su hija era el perfil de un rey que se erguiría como iniciador de épocas doradas. –Por favor, padre…- El ligero tono de súplica que captó en su voz le preocupó. La mano de ella bajó desde su cansado hombro hasta su mano aferrada a la espada. –Tú y yo sabemos que esto es irremediable. Padre, por favor, déjame terminar mis días libre en el reino que amo, en nuestro reino, nuestra patria- Pidió, aún hablando bajo. El anciano se sorprendió ante la cuota de tranquilidad que su voz demostraba. Se giró lentamente, por fin enfrentándola. Su hija, su pequeña hija, le pedía la muerte. La muerte por su mano. Cerró los ojos, considerando la petición.

Ante él la joven castaña se arrodilló, recogiendo su cabello y dejando a la vista un cuello blanquecino. Estaba preparada. No moriría en manos de sus agresores, no viviría en un lugar en el que su sangre sería motivo de vergüenza. Moriría en manos de su padre, bajo la espada con el gran león carmesí custodiándola. Moriría de un zarpazo, como los de su linaje debían. Como ella sentía la necesidad. Como sería honroso y justo.

-Hija…- Se arrodilló lentamente, hasta alcanzar la altura de sus ojos. -¿Qué me pides, niña?- El hombre escrutó su joven rostro. Decisión, estaba decidida. La admiró, en silencio volvió a admirarla. Esa mujer demostraba más valor y juicio que muchos de sus mejores hombres. A veces, incluso, alcanzaba más de lo que él se creía capaz de hacer o resistir.

-Por favor, padre. Hazlo, será mi último regalo de cumpleaños- Un nudo se instaló en la garganta de ambos. El cumpleaños veinteavo de la joven heredera, la marca de que el reinado del viejo rey terminaría y el suyo iniciaría. Sería al siguiente día, sí, el día de las primaveras completas. El hombre evaluó nuevamente sus ojos rojizos con los propios. No había gota de duda, no había gota de miedo, sólo tristeza. Aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, provocando una ligera lluvia de plata alrededor de su boca, en su quijada fuerte y marcada.

-Está bien, niña. Está bien…- Se levantó, usando como apoyo la espada aún envainada. Su hija le agradeció con una sonrisa y una inclinación. Descubrió su cuello nuevamente. Mostrando la inmaculada piel, ni siquiera por el sol tocada, siempre protegida por su espesa cabellera. El hombre se acomodó la pesada corona en las sienes, antes de tomar la gran espada para desenvainarla. El acero se deslizó con un suave ruido, refulgiendo al sol que iniciaba el crepúsculo. La puerta exterior volvió a retumbar, haciendo chirrear los goznes y amenazando sacar la puerta de su quicio. Observó el extraño acero, se había usado para defender la sangre, no para desatarla. El acero tenía muescas que contaban la historia, que relataban el pasado del reino. Un gran rubí adornaba el fin de la hoja y el inicio del mango. Una hermosa espada, sin lugar a dudas, sencilla pero potente y simbólica. Ligera pero fuerte. Sus antepasados le habían provisto de lo esencial. Como siempre, sólo lo esencial, la única forma de surgir. Dejó la vaina de la espada en el suelo. Otro estallido terminó de reventar las puertas. Sólo quedaba una puerta más y escalar una torre antes de que los encontraran, antes que los destronaran. Elevó los brazos, subiendo el filo limpio de su espada. La hoja deslumbró sobre su cuello nuevamente. La joven desentonaba, con su vestido de verano, la pequeña diadema que tocaba su cabeza de heredera y la pequeña capa que cubría sus hombros, desentonaba en ese entorno hostil y extraño. El rey mantuvo la espada un segundo más, tiempo para escuchar cómo los soldados se desparramaban por la explanada del castillo gritando desbandados, descontrolados, antes de aspirar una gran carga de aire y descargar la espada.

La joven escuchó el aire cortándose y apretó los dientes, preparada para enfrentar su destino, rezando con desesperación por encontrar a su madre al final del viaje.

La hoja cortó, reventando las pequeñas piedras encajadas que componían el piso de la habitación.

La mujer abrió los ojos, sorprendida, la espada a su lado, enterrada, junto a su vaina. Levantó la vista y se topó con los iris rojos de su padre cubiertos de lágrimas.

-No, Shizuru, no me pidas esto por favor. Hija, soy demasiado egoísta como para verte morir, no puedo soportarlo, ni siquiera la idea…- Se arrodilló con ella, abrazándola. –Vete, llévate la espada familiar y huye. Por favor, no importa cómo sea, pero vive… prométeselo a tu anciano padre.- Suplicó, acariciando sus cabellos suaves, empapándolos de sus lágrimas.

-Padre…- La joven devolvió el abrazo, en sus propios ojos podía sentir las lágrimas formándose, luchando por escapar.

-Ten- El hombre envainó nuevamente la hoja y se la entregó. –Úsala de ser necesario… confío en que sabrás hacerlo, y sabrás el momento para hacerlo… huye hacia el sur, donde los invasores no podrán adentrarse. Las tierras sembradas por las bestias, las tierras aún más cercanas a la naturaleza. Huye, y no te sientas mal ni avergonzada por ello. Es una orden de tu rey, ¿Me has entendido?- Indicó, tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarle. Shizuru asintió, grabando a fuego las palabras de su padre. –Nunca desprecies una vida por no conocerla, nunca valores a una vida por la fama que posea, Shizuru, se libre y confía en tu juicio….- Acarició sus cabellos y luego tomó la pequeña diadema dorada de su cabeza. –No puedes llevarte esto, lo siento…-

-Padre…-

-Usa el camino tras la biblioteca, en alguna parte de él encontrarás una bolsa con un cambio de ropa y algo de comida. Está acondicionada para situaciones como esta- Las puertas bajo la torre volvieron a estallar en astillas, los hombres estaban ya encima de ellos, y los pocos soldados del reino se debatían en una lucha salvaje sin esperanza. Un par de flechas se abrieron camino por la ventana hasta la habitación que ocupaban. Shizuru las miró alarmada. -¡Ve!- Ordenó el hombre, cargando de toda su autoridad aquella palabra. La joven asintió, besó sus mejillas, tomó la espada y corrió, lejos de su vista, sin mirar atrás. El hombre volvió a su posición en la ventana, con una sonrisa en los labios. Su hija estaría bien, y él cumpliría con su deber de rey. Él esperaría la muerte. Las puertas saltaron de sus goznes y por fin los asediadores encontraron el camino hasta la cabeza del reino, dispuestos a cortarla y exhibirla para demostrar su poderío.

* * *

><p>Luego de la tercera caída la joven debió reconocer que no veía nada en ese pequeño y estrecho pasaje. Tocó a su alrededor. La piedra estaba fría y húmeda, pero lisa, lo suficiente como para no causarle heridas en las manos. Tanteó un poco más allá aventurando otro paso. Ahora estaba segura que no la seguían, hacía y más de media hora que seguía aquella extraña senda y lo único con lo que se había topado en el camino eran los inquietantes chillidos de las ratas y sus propias pisadas. Respiró hondo, tocando por décima vez la empuñadura del arma que le colgaba de la espalda. Si debía creerle a su padre y a sus instintos la salida aún distaba a unos cincuenta metros, una distancia pequeña, pero que casi le pareció insalvable cuando la recorría en esa oscuridad. Avanzó un par de pasos más antes de volver a tropezar y trastabillar. Se preguntó que sería lo que causaba las irregularidades en el terreno, luego decidió que estaría mejor sin saberlo. Una de sus manos dio al fin con un objeto de tela, frío, pero seco. Tomó la bolsa de tela y cuero, revisando su interior con cuidado. Podía haber ratas o algo más dentro. Pero, tanteando, sólo encontró ropa y pequeños paquetes fuertemente amarrados y sellados. Se echó la gran bolsa de viajero en el hombro y siguió su camino.<p>

Le dolía un costado por el esfuerzo y la excitación, pero no desistiría, mucho menos en un momento así, no se fallaría de manera tan miserable. En ese mundo oscuro e intimidante pensó en que había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero decidió no detenerse, caminaría siempre, siguiendo la misma dirección, la sola idea de perderse en ese gran pasillo la aterraba. Esa oscuridad absoluta parecía tragarla, parecía consumirla y apabullarla. Pero llegaría al final, lo haría, tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Algo cambió en el aire, ya no se encontraba saturado por el olor de la piedra húmeda y el encierro, sintió una ligera brisa de tierra firme que la hizo aspirar con deleite. No estaba segura, pero creí que ya se encontraba por fin cerca de la salida. Otra brisa tibia la animó, y, a lo lejos, un punto blanquecino, una estrella, titiló unos momentos. Shizuru tuvo que contenerse para no salir corriendo en su dirección. Anhelaba tanto volver a la superficie, lo necesitaba más de lo que alguna vez pudo creer. Apuró el paso, deseosa de alcanzar la pequeña salida que se perfilaba en el horizonte, pero cuando se encontraba a unos diez pasos una sombra cubrió momentáneamente la estrella, haciéndola detenerse de súbito.

Era cierto, los soldados invasores seguían alrededor.

Escapar no sería tan sencillo después de todo.

Volvió un par de pasos hacia atrás, procurando no hacer ruido. Odiaba ese túnel, odiaba esa oscuridad permanente, pero debía mantenerse en ella. Retrocedió hasta que sólo pudo reconocer el contorno de sus palmas con dificultad. Luego abrió la bolsa de viaje, sacó de ella unos pantalones y una camisa de caza, holgados y gruesos. Un par de botas de suela plana reemplazaron sus zapatos, más delicados e inútiles para el camino. Se vistió con rapidez, intentando no pensar en los pequeños animales que con seguridad la rodeaban. Reajustó la espada para que colgara con comodidad de su espalda, aún no tenía idea de cómo usarla o siquiera si quería usarla, pero era la única herencia que aún poseía. Apretó su largo cabello en un nudo, escondiéndolo con ayuda de la camisa. Dentro había sentido el tacto de una chaqueta, seguramente con capucha, se la pondría cuando saliera, le ayudaría a cubrir su cabello. Aún no se resignaba a perderlo. Guardó su vestido manchado de mugre en la bolsa y luego revisó los pequeños paquetes, desarmó uno y se encontró con algo de carne seca. Otro traía pan duro, el que usaban los soldados y los cazadores cuando iban de excursión. Guardó ambos paquetes, debía racionar sus alimentos. Encontró también una bota para agua vacía. No desesperó, no estaba hambrienta ni sedienta, podría durar mucho mucho más. Se acercó nuevamente a la estrecha abertura. Desde fuera supuso que se vería casi como una cueva de conejos, totalmente camuflada. Podría pasar por allí, con algo de dificultad se arrastraría a través de ella. Pero para hacerlo necesitaba estar sola, sino sería descubierta con demasiada facilidad.

Agradeció en silencio las clases de astronomía que su padre le había obligado a tomar. El cielo estrellado se abría ante ella como un libro deseoso de ser leído. Calculó la hora según la posición de las estrellas. Eran cerca de las once de la noche. El verano la saludó de nuevo con su brisa tibia y tentadora. Con cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se agazapó contra la pared y registró la salida. No había nadie al alcance de su vista, pero eso no decía nada. Aún estaba en los dominios cercanos al castillo, tal vez a unos diez o veinte metros de las primeras murallas defensivas. Se sentó, observando la abertura y esperando.

Con paciencia.

Esa que siempre le había sobrado.

Por fin, luego de lo que contó como seis minutos un hombre pasó fugazmente por la salida. La guardia que custodiaba los alrededores. Volvió a iniciar la cuenta en cuanto la estrella que le servía de guía reapareció tras las piernas del hombre. Contó en silencio, marcando con cada dedo los minutos que pasaban. Al fin, luego de once minutos, el hombre volvió a reaparecer en su campo de visión y perderse tan fugazmente como entró. La joven siguió sentada, observando la salida y contando. Cuando alcanzó el tercer minuto se levantó y empezó su escape. Tenía cerca de ocho minutos para alcanzar los linderos del bosquecillo que se extendía cerca del oeste del castillo. Allí podría esconderse hasta que decidiera la siguiente ruta para iniciar su camino al sur. Se impulsó con ambas manos, escarbando la tierra de la muralla con los pies, arrastrándose fuera de su prisión subterránea. En cuanto salió siguió agazapada, girando la cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles. La guardia se perdía en uno de los recodos del camino. La joven se levantó de un salto e inició un trote rápido, pero controlado, hasta el bosque. En cinco minutos se encontraba en el inicio de él, luego de los ocho minutos que había contado para su escape ya estaba lo suficientemente internada en él como para no ser descubierta desde la explanada de la fortaleza. Apoyó su espalda contra un grueso árbol, jadeando. Aún no podía digerir los sucesos que la habían condenado a una vida de exilio. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire e inmediatamente tapó su boca con sus manos, evitando el alarido de dolor que pugnaba por salir.

-Aún no, aún no- Se murmuró, intentando tranquilizarse. A lo lejos el cielo tenía matices morados, era el fuego que consumía el castillo, que consumía todo lo que alguna vez ella amó, todo en lo que ella creyó, todo en lo que ella se crió. Respiró, intentando controlarse. Ya no había nada que hacer por ello, por ellos.

Pero dolía, y tanto.

Observó el cielo y pudo comprender el egoísmo de su padre.

Suspiró, de cierta manera ella también había sido egoísta.

Apoyó nuevamente su espalda contra en tronco nudoso y, contra sus deseos, se durmió, estaba exhausta.

El toque de un rayo de sol directo en sus ojos la despertó de sus sueños convulsionados por pesadillas, alarmada. Aún amanecía cuando saltó sobre sí misma. La mujer se levantó con rapidez e, inconscientemente, llevó una de sus manos al mango de la espada. Pero sólo el bosque y los sonidos de animales desperezándose la recibieron. Aguzó el oído, intentando escuchar fragor de batalla o el pesado tintinear de las armaduras al moverse y chocar unas con otras. Sólo silencio. Suspiró, aliviada. Golpeó sus ropas quitándoles el polvo. Intentó recordar los accidentes geográficos claves de ese lugar. Más que nada, intentó recordar con anhelo donde había una fuente de agua en ese lugar. Estaba sedienta, la saliva de su boca se asemejaba a pasta y más que nada deseaba darse un buen remojo en agua helada. Sus pasos finalmente la guiaron. Recordó el camino que solía tomar con su padre cuando cabalgaban en ese bosque. Lo siguió desde el interior, a unos veinte metros de distancia, evitando dejarse demasiado al descubierto. Tras unos quince minutos de marcha escuchó el claro sonido del agua corriendo, y luego de cinco minutos más llegó hasta el arrollo que cruzaba y se conectaba a los más grandes ríos de la zona.

Sumergió la cabeza con regocijo, tragando grandes cantidades de agua.

Fría y fresca.

Nuevamente sintió el impulso de zambullirse por completo, pero no podía caer en la tentación así.

No podía desprotegerse tanto, todavía.

En cuanto sació su sed sacó la bota de agua, llenándola con cuidado, enjuagándola, y volviéndola a llenar. Repleta hasta el tope de líquido se la colgó a la espalda, junto a la espada envainada. Luego se retiró nuevamente al interior del bosque, inquieta por descubrirse demasiado tiempo. Encontró un pequeño tronco cortado que le sirvió de asiento. Descolgó su bolsa y la registró por completo, encontró la chaqueta, otra camisa, más provisiones, una pequeña daga, algo de dinero y una pomada con vendas, no estaba segura para que serviría, pero si estaba allí supuso que sería indispensable. Sacó unas pocas provisiones de queso y pan que encontró en la bolsa y comió con lentitud. Pensando.

En esa región se alzaban montañas imponentes hacia el norte. Toda la región habitable se encontraba en las faldas de la enorme cordillera. Los invasores habían llegado más allá de las altas cumbres, traídos por ambición y perseverancia. No se internaría en ellas, seguiría el consejo de su padre y caminaría hacia el sur. El helado y salvaje sur. Sería mejor que ver cada día el rostro de sus enemigos. Mordió otro pedazo de queso y echó mano a un trago de agua. Pero para ello debía seguir por lo menos escondida un par de semanas más, mientras salía de sus territorios y volvía a suelo extranjero, donde no sería reconocida ni perseguida. Tragó, meditando las posibles rutas. Lo mejor sería ir junto a los arroyos, hasta encontrar el gran río que cortaba el reino en dos. Si seguía el río seguiría el sur, y escaparía hacia las zonas indomables para no volver. Sólo debería evitar las grandes ciudades que se asentaban cerca del río, por lo demás sería más sencillos, el camino era accidentado, por lo que los carreteros y mercantes solían evitar su ribera. Si no había mercantes difícilmente se encontraría con ladrones o asesinos, ellos seguían las caravanas. Volvió la bota a su antigua posición y rozó con la punta de los dedos la espada. Debía esconderla, no podía andar con ella a plena vista, sería asaltada, increpada, descubierta por ella. La mujer registró la bolsa, en busca de su vestido, casi irreconocible por las manchas que el pasaje provocó en él. Descolgó la espada de su espalda y la desenvainó. Apreció el fino filo que deslumbraba a la mañana soleada. Con cuidado, tomando las medidas necesarias, cortó la tela en grandes trozos y pequeñas tiras, con las cuales envolvió la gran espada. Terminó de asegurar los nudos y se aseguró de ser capaz de desenvainarla con rapidez de ser necesario. Colgó también la pequeña daga que había en la bolsa de su cinto y luego la espada de su espalda. Así estaría mejor. Supuso. Guardó sus provisiones y se encaminó hacia el arroyo. Deseaba encontrar un pequeño espejo de agua en donde observar su aspecto. Necesitaba pasar desapercibida.

Lanzó unas hojas sobre la corriente, para asegurase con exactitud del curso que seguía. Luego empezó a caminar, buscando el ritmo propio. Necesitaba encontrarlo, el verano ya iba en la mitad de su recorrido y debía escapar del reino antes de que terminara. No podría dormir en posadas o algo así hasta que se encontrara fuera de las tierras conquistadas. Debería seguir a la intemperie, y sólo el verano podía ayudarla con ello.

Al poco andar encontró un espejo de agua lo suficientemente quieto como para mirarse y reflejarse entera. La mujer observó su rostro. Estaba pálida, algunas marcas de suciedad aún cruzaban su mejilla. Era delgada y blanquecina. Debería caminar mucho antes de poder pasar desapercibida como alguien normal.

-Pero estos ojos rojos nunca serán 'normales'- Bromeó, sin felicidad alguna. Sus ojos rojos, marca distintiva de la casa Fujino. No, no podría ocultarlos, pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Suspiró y remojó su rostro, lavándose las manchas que aún persistían en él. Se levantó y fijo la vista en el camino. Aún quedaba mucho por recorrer y ella no se rendiría.

* * *

><p>La mujer registró el último paquete y luego suspiró, derrotada.<p>

Se habían acabado sus provisiones, a pesar de sus cuidados. Luego de dos semanas de camino, y ya en el gran río por fin lo último se había agotado.

Suspiró, subiendo los hombros en un gesto al aire.

-Ni modo… tendré que empezar a conseguirla yo misma…- Había adquirido la costumbre de hablarse a sí misma en ocasiones, sentía que lo hacía para no perder las facultades del habla, para no sentirse sola. Guardó la tela que envolvía el último rollo de carne asada e inició el descenso por peñascos hasta el río, en busca de agua. Hacía solo dos semanas que había iniciado, pero ella sentía que había cambiado como si hubiera transcurrido un año. Saltó las últimas rocas y aterrizó grácilmente sobre sus pies. Una ligera mueca de dolor le cruzó las facciones.

Sus pies ya se habían acostumbrado.

Pero descubrió para que servía la pomada.

Luego de tres días de marchas forzadas para salir de las zonas ocupadas por los soldados extranjeros, corriendo en las noches y ocultándose en los bosques. Shizuru sintió que sus piernas estaban destrozadas. Pero cuando por fin pudo descalzarse nuevamente observó sus pies cubiertos de heridas y ampollas. Ardían y dolían como si fueran hierro candente. Al siguiente día intentó ponerse en pie y le resultó inútil. Lenguas de fuego se deleitaban lamiendo sus pies. Finalmente, en un ataque de desesperación, recordó la pomada y las vendas. Con ellas pudo seguir el resto de ese día y el siguiente, hasta que sus pies empezaron a sanar y desarrollaron otro tipo de piel.

Ahora miraba las botas que cubrían sus extremidades. Estaban lejos de ser los de una princesa, pero servirían, pero le servían. Y ella, después de todo, ya no era una princesa. Dejó de serlo en el momento que su padre arrancó la diadema de su cabeza.

Descolgó la bota de agua y la llenó con rapidez, cada movimiento le resultaba ahora natural, conocido. La mujer registró el agua, en busca de peces. Los había sí, pero no tenía una caña para intentar capturarlos. Observó el cielo, la tarde aún marcaba las últimas horas de su gobierno. Luego volvió a mirar el agua.

Se quedaría ahí, estaba hambrienta.

Y tenía una idea.

Escaló de regreso las piedras hasta el inicio del bosque se seguía siempre al río. Consiguió una caña de madera flexible. La cortó y afiló con la daga, rompiendo la punta en varias pequeñas puntas y separándolas con una piedra en el centro. Afiló cada una de ellas y luego se aseguró que la roca del centro estuviera sometida a la suficiente presión como para que no escapara. Sonrió satisfecha ante su trabajo y volvió a la ribera. Sentada en un peñasco esperó con paciencia a que un pez quedara a su alcance.

Lanzó su improvisada lanza varias veces, pero sólo luego de intento y error logró darle con uno de los extremos a un pez. Lo levantó sonriendo atónita. No era de gran tamaño, pero era comida, comida que ella se había proporcionado. Evitó el impulso de bailar en la roca con una actitud triunfadora. Aún tenía modales y no quería perderlos, por nada del vasto mundo quería perderlos.

-Un momento…- Observó al pez, un par de gotas de sudor corrieron por su rostro -¿Y ahora cómo lo cocino?- Inquirió al aire. Aún no aprendía a prender una simple fogata.

Luego de muchos intentos y una mano sangrante. Shizuru había sacado en limpio dos cosas:

1. Es mala idea arremeter con una daga contra la madera sólo porque no prende

2. El fuego se inicia con yesca

Un tímido pero vivo fuego alumbraba su rostro cansado y cocía el pescado. Vendó con rapidez su mano herida luego de su ataque de ira. Suspiró, estirando sus brazos y dejándose caer sobre la piedra tibia. El cielo estrellado volvió a saludarla, como lo hacía cada noche luego desde esa noche. Se sorprendió. No le molestaba esa vida, no le parecía insufrible, no la odiaba.

De hecho, en cierta manera, le agradaba.

-Ara, ara, pero Shizuru- Se regañó, imitando la voz de su padre –No puedes seguir así para siempre- Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, lo que la hizo levantarse de un salto, alarmada. Estaba llorando.

Y ni siquiera había caído en cuenta de ello.

Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que pujaban por salir y respiró, calmándose. El pescado olía bien, así que tomó la rama en la que lo cocinaba y le dio un mordisco, sin demasiado apetito. No quería pensar en eso todavía. Por más que debía, no quería.

Se obligó a terminar su bocado. Necesitaba energías para seguir el ritmo que llevaba. Ella misma lo había notado al verse en el reflejo. Había cambiado, ahora estaba más morena, marcada por el sol, y su cuerpo era distinto. Se veía más fuerte, tal vez ahora podría pasar en medio de la multitud sin llamar tanto la atención. Arrojó los restos de espinas al fuego crepitante y luego volvió a tenderse.

Seguiría hasta el sur. Allá buscaría una nueva vida.

Arrullada junto al correr del río incansable, se durmió.

Soñó que corría en medio de espesos árboles, muy distintos a los que su reino contenía. Corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban, su corazón galopando en su pecho, sus acusadores ojos refulgiendo. Corría y tras ella las pisadas se acercaban. Pisadas de algo, de un algo. Shizuru apretaba el paso, llegando hasta un extremo para ella desconocido. Jadeaba, sus pulmones ardían y cada bocanada de aire era recibida como una bendición y una maldición. Todo su cuerpo funcionaba a reventar, todo su cuerpo dolía y gritaba por un descanso, sólo un pequeño descanso. Pero tras ella los pasos se acercaban más y más.

Finalmente reunía el valor y giraba la vista.

El bosque estaba vacío, nadie seguía sus huellas.

Sonriendo volvía la vista hacia delante, y se topaba con los ojos verdes de una enorme bestia provista de colmillos. Una bestia que la miraba fijo y gruñía.

La mujer no alcanzó a cerrar los ojos antes que el animal saltara sobre ella y todo se volviera oscuro.

Se levantó de un salto, arrastrando algo consigo de paso. Se sorprendió, terminó de ponerse sobre sus pies y su mano rápidamente corrió hasta su daga. En el suelo, ante ella, un gran bulto blanquecino se debatía por volver a estar de pie. Shizuru tragó duro, sacando la daga y tocando con cuidado la espada enfundada. Ante ella el animal se dio un par de vueltas más, aturdido, antes de levantarse.

Unos ojos ambarinos le devolvieron una mirada asustada y desconcertada.

La castaña registró atónita a su 'agresor' unos segundos antes de que la risa la hiciera guardar la daga y sostener su estómago.

Era sólo un enorme carnero montés. La mujer siguió riendo hasta que su estómago suplicó que se detuviera. Intentó controlarse, respirando profundo. El animal ante ella se acercó, aún desconcertado, pero confiado. Shizuru se limpió las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas y estiró una mano. Era un carnero enorme, le llegaba hasta el inicio de sus costillas. El animal olió su mano y luego pasó una áspera lengua por ella, en señal de saludo. La joven le sonrió y rascó su cabeza. Los dos enormes cuernos curvos del carnero la empujaron débilmente, exigiendo más cariño. Shizuru sonrió y rascó sus orejas a dos manos.

-¿Eras tú él que se me lanzó encima?, por un momento pensé que tendrías más colmillos que estos- Bromeó, tocando sus cuernos curvos. -¿Y qué haces por aquí…?- Comentó, mientras recorría con la vista el terreno alrededor. Los márgenes del río eran accidentados, marcados por enormes piedras y pequeñas quebradas, caídas no enormes pero capaces de matar. Sin embargo, todo el alrededor era más plano, las montañas empezaban a terminar por fin su descenso a esa altura. Ese carnero parecía más bien sacado de las puntas más altas, con esas patas y pezuñas adaptados para escalar y sostenerse de pequeñas cornisas a miles de metros de altura. Se irguió, tampoco veía a una manada cerca a la que pudiera pertenecer. Recordó, de pronto, alguna vez escuchar que los pobladores del río usaban carneros y cabras monteses para moverse con facilidad a través del terreno. Volvió a mirar al animal, que ahora registraba sin apuro el piso en busca de maleza que ralear. Su espalda era recta y fuerte, seguramente podía cargar a una persona en medio de ese terreno salpicado de trampas. Se acercó, hablándole despacio para que su presencia estuviera más que avisada. El animal fijó uno de sus enormes ojos amarillos sobre ella y baló suavemente en respuesta. Definitivamente estaba acostumbrada a los humanos, eso era seguro.

-¿De dónde escapaste, amigo?- Inquirió, tocando su lomo y apreciando sus piernas fuertes. El animal levantó la cabeza en cuanto sintió la mano sobre su espalda y se quedó estático. Estaba entrenado, esperaba a su jinete para seguir camino hacia donde le indicaran. Shizuru mantuvo la presión sobre el lomo unos segundos, meditando. Viajaría mucho más rápido si fuera en lomos de ese carnero, pero no era suyo, pertenecía a alguien más, descontando el hecho de que no tenía idea cómo dirigirlo siquiera. Un rugido de su estómago la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sostuvo su abdomen y sonrió. Primero debía desayunar algo antes de ponerse a pensar qué hacer. El carnero volvió a su distraída comida. Shizuru lo envidió unos momentos. –Ojalá pudiera conseguir alimento tan fácil como tú- Suspiró, antes de tomar su lanza y descolgarse por un peñasco.

Esta vez logró atrapar un pez de mayor tamaño. Para su sorpresa el carnero seguía en su sitio cuando regresó, echado al lado de las cenizas calientes de su fuego anterior. Encendió un pequeño fuego y cocinó rápidamente la carne de su presa, bajo la mirada atenta del animal. Cuando empezó a comer su compañero se levantó y volvió a comer de las hierbas verdes que asomaban entre las piedras. La joven lo siguió con la vista, una idea nació en su mente, una idea que cobraba más sentido a medida que observaba el deambular del carnero

-Ara, tú… ¿Estás perdido?- Inquirió al fin, arrojando las espinas del pescado al fuego. Al sentir su voz el animal se acercó y esperó estático a que subiera. La joven lo miró, indecisa, y luego de unos momentos tomó su bolsa ya lista y se acomodó sobre su lomo con cuidado. Shizuru apretó las piernas y esperó con los ojos cerrados a que el animal empezara a saltar.

La mujer esperó.

Y esperó.

Finalmente subió los párpados. Seguían en el mismo lugar. Se giró y miró al carnero, que parecía mirar el horizonte sin muchas ganas.

No se movería hasta que no le dieran las indicaciones adecuadas. Shizuru celebró, por lo menos seguir sobre su lomo. Luego se preguntó cómo diablos se movería esa cosa. Sólo había montado caballos y siempre guiada por su padre o por el jefe del cuerpo de cacería. Caballos mansos que tenían un debido equipamiento. No un carnero a pelo sin tener idea siquiera como guiarlo. Apretó las piernas y lo espoloneó un poco, pero no tuvo reacción tampoco. La joven se rascó la cabeza, pensando en otras posibilidades. Golpeó levemente las ancas del animal, tampoco sin respuesta. Intentó tocándole las patas e incluso le habló, probando diversas palabras para lograr que el animal diera un paso.

Pero seguían en el mismo lugar y ella se sentía como una idiota.

-Esto no tiene sentido…- Suspiró. Observó el robusto cuello blanquecino del animal. –Pero no es tu culpa amigo, ¿eh?, es sólo que aún no entiendo cómo tengo que decirte muévete- Bromeó, golpeteando su cuello. El carnero levantó la vista al sentir el golpe en el cuello. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron.

Fue el único aviso que tuvo Shizuru para sostenerse a su cuello como si no hubiera un mañana. El carnero saltó, describiendo un arco sobre un peñasco y otro, aterrizando sobre sus dos piernas delanteras y aprovechando el impulso para volver a saltar. Para la joven fue como recibir dos mazazos en el estómago. Apretó la mandíbula y se sostuvo de los cuernos del animal. El carnero volvió a saltar, antes de empezar a correr por una pendiente. La castaña sintió que se resbalaba por el cuello hacia la cabeza del animal. Apretó su agarre en los cuernos y, sin pensarlo, lo hizo girar violentamente hacia un lado. Para su sorpresa el animal reaccionó a su orden y giró siguiendo el impulso de su jinete. La joven sonrió, empezaba a aprender, pero su sonrisa se disolvió en cuanto vio que corrían desenfrenadamente hacia el río.

-¡Hacia allá no!, ¡Hacia allá no!- Gritó, aterrada, girándole la cabeza nuevamente. El carnero dio un giro brusco, haciendo estallar una lluvia de pequeñas piedras al frenar para doblar. Shizuru sintió que giraba en el aire y una violenta sacudida que casi la saca de lomos del animal le confirmó que volvían a correr por la pendiente, hacia la siguiente saliente del peñasco. Se acercaron a una velocidad vertiginosa. Esos animales eran más rápidos que los caballos. Más se sentía cabalgando un terremoto que un ser vivo. Volvieron a saltar hacia el siguiente peñasco. A pesar del dolor, el susto y el aturdimiento, la joven se maravilló, estaban cubriendo al menos doce metros en un solo salto. Por un momento, sólo por un momento, sintió que volaba. El golpe del aterrizaje la sacó totalmente de su ensoñación, devolviéndola dolorosamente a la realidad. El carnero dio tres pequeños saltos para estabilizarse antes de seguir en su loca carrera. Shizuru tuvo una idea desesperada. Entre más tiempo pasaba encima del animal más cerca veía su muerte. Golpeteó nuevamente el cuello como había hecho antes. El animal trabó sus patas y se detuvo en seco, botándola de su lomo en un solo movimiento que la hizo volar sobre su cabeza y aterrizar de espalda al suelo. El animal se acercó, resoplando, tocando con sus belfos su cara aún sorprendida. Entre sus dos cuernos Shizuru casi pudo jurar que veía estrellas. Estaba desorientada y adolorida, pero a la vez maravillada. Ese animal podía reducir su tiempo de viaje a la mitad, o menos. Acarició su cuello desde el suelo y le sonrió.

-¿Te parece si ahora me llevas a tu casa?... necesito una cama- Suplicó, esperando que pudiera entenderla. El carnero resopló sobre ella feliz, preparado para la siguiente carrera.

* * *

><p>El animal baló un par de veces, mientras apuraba el paso. Shizuru le había dado indicaciones para que fuera de camino lento, y les tomó todo el día llegar hasta donde el carnero parecía reconocer como hogar. Incluso fue necesario atravesar el río y seguir por la otra orilla. La mujer estaba adolorida y cansada. Esperaba, realmente lo hacía, que quienes cuidaban de semejante animal la recibieran aunque fuera por una noche, para reponerse y poder seguir de viaje. Era una pequeña casa de madera, algunas luces se escapaban de las ventanas gruesas. La mujer casi podía adivinar a los residentes dentro, tomando su cena. Al lado un gran establo mantenía, supuso, más carneros como el que la llevaba en lomos. El animal apretó el paso hacia el establo, sin dejar de balar. Distintos balidos le respondieron desde adentro, en reconocimiento y saludo. La joven escuchó pasos desde el interior de la casa y un grito de júbilo.<p>

Sonrió con algo de pesar.

Volvía el hijo pródigo.

Algo que ella no podría hacer.

El carnero se detuvo en cuanto la puerta se abrió. La luz recortaba una figura más bien pequeña y menuda, que traía en sus manos una vara de pastor. La figura se mantuvo en su lugar estática. Sin emitir sonido alguno.

De pronto Shizuru se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaba, sobre el animal, más parecía un ladrón que un viajero en busca de asilo. Su rostro se tiñó suavemente de rojo y se lanzó al suelo en un solo salto. Todo su cansancio había desaparecido.

-¡Esto no es lo que parece!, ¡Le ruego me disculpe!- Se excusó, maldiciéndose por no prever un detalle tan lógico y evidente. La figura se acercó hasta ella, no se atrevió a levantarse, ni a subir la mirada, solo podía ver sus sandalias y los pantalones arremangados que usaba. Por el tamaño de ambas supuso que la figura era una mujer. La joven se agachó, para quedar a su altura. Shizuru levantó la vista y se sorprendió de encontrarse con un par de ojos ambarinos muy parecidos a los del carnero. –Yo…- Inició, aún sin saber exactamente qué quería decir.

-Mikoto, un placer- Saludó la pelinegra, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa que desencajó totalmente a la castaña. La niña enterró el bastón y se limpió la mano que lo sostenía despreocupadamente contra su chaqueta, para luego estirarle la mano en un saludo cordial. La joven se la estrechó de vuelta, sorprendida. –Me alegro que trajeras de vuelta a Kaze, suele salir a jugar y termina perdiéndose por ahí…- Se levantó, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria.

-Yo… más bien diría que él me trajo hasta acá- Susurró Shizuru, levantándose. Le sacaba por lo menos más de medio cuerpo a la niña, pero seguía sintiéndose extrañamente sorprendida y algo intimidada ante ella. Cuadró sus hombros para lucir erguida y sacar todo su potencial. No podía quedarse sorprendida, no podía mostrar toda su preocupación o desesperación.

-¿Sí?, ya veo… Kaze, hiciste una amiga- La niña saltó sobre el animal, acariciando su cabeza y riendo. La castaña siguió la silueta pequeña aún sin poder creerlo, ese salto tenía por lo menos cinco metros de distancia entre el punto de origen y el animal. Al parecer no eran sólo los animales los ágiles por esos lados.

-¡Mikoto!, ¿Qué pasa allá fuera?- Otra figura se asomó a la puerta, la castaña giró la cabeza y se encontró con una joven peliroja, mayor al parecer que ella y que la miraba entre sorprendida y desconfiada. -¿Usted es?- Inquirió, haciendo gala de una educación que Shizuru no esperaba. La castaña dio una pequeña reverencia. Estaba abriendo la boca para responder cuando la niña cayó sobre sus hombros, sonriendo.

-¡Es una amiga de Kaze!, él la trajo para jugar hoy- Afirmó, antes de volver a saltar hasta donde estaba el animal.

-¿Y el nombre de la amiga de Kaze es?- Inquirió de nuevo la peliroja, levantando una ceja ante la intervención de la pequeña.

-Shizuru… estoy de viaje- Agregó, al ver como la mujer levantaba una ceja en busca de más información.

-Mai- Saludó de vuelta la mujer, acercándose. Dirigió una mirada a la niña que corría junto al carnero y suspiró. –Dudo mucho que Kaze la haya traído para jugar, así que… ¿Podría decirme que desea de nuestro hogar?, los soldados ya pasaron por esta zona y creí que estábamos claros respecto al pago de impuestos que nos habían implantado-

La castaña retrocedió sin pensarlo al escuchar sobre los soldados. Su cara de consternación no pasó desapercibida a la mujer, pero esta no agregó más preguntas. Shizuru recuperó inmediatamente la compostura, preguntándose a sí misma como fue posible que ese error se le hubiera escapado, pero estaba cansada y sólo quería un techo para dormir.

-No, es cierto… me encontré con Kaze más al norte, cerca del margen del río… digamos que él me trajo aquí por jugar y yo simplemente no pude resistirme…- La castaña rascó su cuello, no era una buena explicación, era absurda. Pero increíblemente era la real.

-¿Hacia dónde viaja?- Preguntó, registrándola con la mirada. Sus ojos turquesas se detuvieron unos momentos más en su daga, pero no añadió comentario alguno. Los tiempos eran peligrosos como para viajar desarmados. Pero eso no importaba, los tiempos siempre eran peligrosos. Y las personas que lo habitaban más aún.

-Al sur… hacia las tierras de las bestias-

-Y supongo que desea pasar aunque sea una noche bajo techo…-

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Yo no quiero…!-

-Olvídalo, Shizuru, seguro que has viajado mucho tiempo sola, eso se te ve en la cara… tenemos comida de sobra- La castaña se sorprendió al ser tratada de tú de manera tan repentina, pero no tendría ninguna queja si le ofrecían refugio y comida por una noche. –Considérelo una despida al antiguo régimen, princesa- Añadió Mai en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- Inquirió, atónita. Los ojos turquesas le sonrieron con cierto cariño.

-Reconocería los ojos rojos de mi reino en cualquier parte… empieza a preocuparte más por ellos. Aunque el rumor de que la princesa escapó es muy débil y absurdo… siempre habrá personas que los creamos- La mujer le estiró la mano, invitándola a entrar a la casa. Shizuru agradeció en silencio. La boca se le hacía agua ante la perspectiva de una comida caliente.

* * *

><p>-¿Y aquí hacia dónde me dijeron que tenía que seguir?- La castaña estiró el mapa sobre sus piernas, siguiendo la línea del río con un dedo. Se lo había entregado Mai esa noche, dándole las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a la gran ciudad Dorei, la que marcaba la mitad de su viaje hacia las tierras del sur. La mujer le había entregado un sobre e indicaciones. Debía adentrarse en esa ciudad, en ella dentro de par de días pasaría una caravana hacia el sur. Una en la que iba una "amiga especial" que llevaba como destino la capital del reino Arai.<p>

**Flashback**

-Pero… ¿Estás segura que me ayudará?- Inquirió la castaña, dándole un mordisco a su porción de jamón sobre la mesa.

-Oh, tiene un carácter muy muy especial… pero te ayudará con su vida, aunque no lo parezca- Aseguró, sirviéndose otra porción de arroz. –Pero debes mantenerte cerca de ella su compañía no es muy… segura que digamos…-

-¿A dónde me envías, Mai?- Inquirió, bromeando, disfrutando un enorme alivio al tener comida tibia en el estómago.

-A tu única esperanza, créeme… ella es una de las pocas personas que puede llevarte a salvo hasta las tierras del sur- La mujer le sirvió un poco más de ensalada, alentándola a comer. –No tengas miedo, pero no te descuides y, ante todo, no muestres tus ojos a nadie más que ella…-

-¿Me reconocerá?-

-¿Natsuki?, con suerte sabe cuál es la realeza de su propio reino… estarás segura con ella, créeme-

**Fin del flashback**

-Natsuki…- Guardó el mapa en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, subió su capucha y se puso de nuevo en viaje. El río seguía más a la derecha, su corriente en esa zona era impresionante. Las paredes de roca estaban recortadas por la fuerza del agua y se alzaban a veinte metros del fondo del cauce. Shizuru caminaba cerca de los desfiladeros, por una explanada que tenía una ligera pendiente, cubierta de yerba amarilla mecida por el viento. Era ciertamente un pasaje hermoso, le costaba creer que se acercaba a una de las peores ciudades del reino, la ciudad capital del comercio de esclavos. Muchas fueron las veces que su padre intentó acabar con aquella ciudad, pero era imposible arrancar de cuajo el tráfico de esclavos. Inició una lenta subida, tras esa colina seguramente vería la ciudad. En ella había de todo, mujeres, hombres y niños del desierto, usados para trabajos forzados en los campos. Doncellas del valle blanco, codiciadas como mujeres de compañía por sus rasgos delicados y sus ojos casi celestes. Bestias de trabajo, acorraladas en los inicios de la tierra sur, grandes animales capaces de adoptar formas parecidas a las humanas, con conciencia y propio lenguaje, por más que se insistiera en que eran animales brutos. En esa ciudad había de todo. Y ese era el principal problema, nadie la extrañaría si desaparecía en esa zona.

-Ara, ara, no importa si es en esta u otra…- Se comentó, pero seguía siendo especialmente difícil esperar en esa ciudad. Terminó el acenso, ante ella se desplegó la enorme ciudad. Grandes espacios dentro de la misma le indicó que esa era la ciudad correcta. Ruedos le llamaban a esas zonas baldías, en ellas se reunían los días de circo para subastar al por mayor los esclavos en peores condiciones. Nunca había estado en la ciudad, pero conocía la historia, la conocía demasiado bien. Se sentó en la cima de la colina indecisa. Aún no estaba segura donde sería mejor esperar a la tal Natsuki.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en la mujer, ¿Qué clase de persona podía ser si se relacionaba con comerciantes de la peor ciudad del reino?. Era su última esperanza, eso era seguro.

Pero ello no le permitía no desconfiar de ella.

Sacó finalmente una de las alforjas llenas de alimento que Mai le había dado al despedirse de ella hacía dos días. Cruzó las piernas y comió lentamente, como venía haciendo desde que dejara su casa ese día, que parecía tan lejano. Aún le quedaban días para esperar a la mujer. Esperaría en el bosque, sería más seguro que adentrarse en la ciudad casi prohibida. El sol le daba por la derecha, mientras comía y bebía del vino en la segunda bota que le habían regalado las mujeres criadoras de carneros. No podía quejarse, la habían tratado como una princesa, aunque ya no lo era, y se sentía plena en esos momentos. Mikoto la había acompañado el día anterior, junto a Kaze y otro carnero, había adelantado mucho camino gracias a ello. Pero la pequeña expresó muy claro su deseo de no acercarse a la ciudad. Le temía, y Shizuru la entendía completamente.

El sol se puso para cuando terminó de comer. Miró a su alrededor y se tendió en el suave pasto. El viento jugueteó con el cabello que cubría su frente. Aún las noches eran tibias. La mujer se estiró, desperezándose y sintiéndose adormilada. Sin proponérselo cerró los ojos y se abandonó al sueño.

Volvió a soñar con la bestia. Esta vez soñó que corría por un bosque nevado. La nieve dura la hacía hundirse hasta las rodillas, y tras ella los pesados pasos incontenibles del animal la seguían. Corría sin parar, a todo lo que su cuerpo podía, punzadas de cansancio y ardor le clavaban el costado y su corazón golpeteaba dolorosamente contra su pecho. Casi podía sentir que sus ojos rojos refulgían en la noche, en medio de la blanca noche. Las pisadas no se detenían, y hora escuchaba el acezar de la bestia tras ella. Era gigante, pesada, homicida, estaba segura de ello. Volvía la vista, y nuevamente no había nada, pero podía distinguir en la nieve su rastro desesperado y el de la bestia tras ella. El enorme rastro que dejaban las patas de la bestia.

Gimió al volver la vista hacia delante, ya sabía que venía y no quería, pero no podía evitarlo.

No podía.

Los ojos verdes la esperaron en el mismo lugar que la última vez. El contorno azulado de la bestia se recortó en la nieve, era un lobo, un enorme lobo de pelaje hirsuto y dientes amarillos que gruñía amenazador. Intentó detenerse en seco y girar para escapar otra vez. Pero el animal enseñó más sus colmillos y saltó sobre ella. Shizuru cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cabeza, pero el animal pasó sobre su cuerpo acurrucado contra la nieve, aterrizo un par de metros más allá. Alcanzó a abrir los ojos y escuchar el ruido de los dientes desgarrando antes de despertar a la noche tibia.

Empapada de sudor.

Sudor frío.

Asustada.

Se levantó, mirando a su alrededor, a lo lejos luces y silbidos desataron una oleada de pánico.

¿Cómo no lo supuso?, era una ciudad de esclavos, obviamente buscarían los últimos antes de llegar a la ciudad. Cualquier pobre diablo que tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse con ellos y sus perros, y sus cadenas, y su sentencia.

¿La espada?

No, no sabía cómo usarla, y seguramente serían muchos más que ella, tendrían perros, tendrían espadas, mazos, cuchillos…

Volvió a lanzarse al suelo, pensando en una ruta de escape. Se arrastró por la hierba alta, rogando a dios que no la vieran. Podía escapar si los perros aún no había sentido su rastro. Serpenteó veinte metros sin darse cuenta del cómo. Sus manos empezaron a sangrar cuando algunas rocas sueltas chocaron contra ellas, pero le restó importancia, buscaba el borde del acantilado, era su única salvación en el momento. Por fin la hierba desapareció y se encontró en el borde, observando el río que rugía a más de veinte metros bajo ella. Atrás los perros empezaron a ladrar frenéticamente, acercándose a su escondite. La castaña aseguró su bolsa y la espada y se descolgó con cuidado pero con rapidez. Tanteó con los pies hasta encontrar una cornisa, y luego la siguiente. Avanzó por la pared de roca rezando porque la piedra soportara su peso. Siguió avanzando, tentativamente, hasta que encontró una pequeña cornisa más resguardada que el resto, desde ella no podía ver el fin del acantilado y rezaba porque los que estaban arriba no pudieran verla.

Afianzó su agarre y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su rostro cuando las luces barrieron la cornisa anterior en la que había estado. El haz de luz, seguramente algo de fuego con un poco de magia, siguió hasta el río. El rastreador calló a los perros con un chasquido de dedos y peinó el acantilado con el haz de luz. Shizuru se obligó a respirar silenciosamente, temerosa de que su corazón delatase su posición. La luz baño la cornisa bajo la que estaba y que cubría su posición. Contuvo el aliento, mientras el hombre inspeccionaba y luego seguía buscando. Finalmente la luz dejó de bañar la quebrada y el ruido de perros se alejó. Lentamente.

Shizuru estaba nuevamente sola.

Aferrada contra la pared de roca, empapada en sudor, temblando de miedo la mujer se echó a llorar.

Quería salir de ahí, quería salir de allí.

Quería escapar de esa situación.

Y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Padre, padre- Susurró, ocultando su rostro contra la fría piedra. Llorando desconsolada, sin poder contenerse, sin poder remediarlo.

Lloraba por lo que había perdido, por lo que ya no volvería.

Por lo que amaba, por qué eso se convertiría.

Y su infancia al fin estaba perdida, en esa pequeña cornisa se dio cuenta de ello. Ella había crecido, había dejado atrás su infancia, y su infancia la había dejado adelantarse. Ahora el mundo cambiaba, un nuevo mundo la recibía.

Y no sabía si estaba lista para él.

Limpiándose las lágrimas con el hombro de su camisa miró hacia arriba, buscando las estrellas.

Aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

* * *

><p>-Cinco colmillos la noche, una escama la semana- Informó la mujer sin mirarla. En silencio la castaña lo agradeció. Ese era, sin lugar a dudas el lugar más barato de los que había visitado. En la gran y animada ciudad nadie había reparado en la chica con una capucha. Sería otro viajero, abundaban de esos y a nadie realmente le importaban hasta que de sus bolsillos tintineaban las monedas desatadoras de la ambición. La joven depositó las monedas en el mesón, pagando por tres días. La mujer retiró el dinero y le entregó una llave mugrienta, fría y grande. –La 8, está en el tercer piso, sólo se sirve cena en esta posada y se paga un cargo extra- Añadió, luego se giró y siguió puliendo unas viejas medallas que adornaban la pared. Shizuru observó las estrechas escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores y un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Estaba segura que caminar a través de ella sería una sensación muy similar a atravesar el oscuro pasadizo que la condujo fuera del castillo. Acomodó su bolsa de viaje e inició el ascenso. La casa entera estaba desvencijada, crujía y rechinaba a cada paso. Era parecida al resto de las casas de ese sector de la ciudad. Era lo más barato, pero lo único que podía costearse. Siguió uno de los recodos y la escalera se ensanchó levemente, ahora estaba sobrecargada de cuadros pequeños y algo destrozados. La decoración, supuso la muchacha, en realidad no era necesaria. No creía que los hospedantes de ese lugar realmente les importara si había algún cuadro en la pared o no. Siguió subiendo, hasta el tercer piso. Al doblar en el último rellano la visión de un escudo le quitó el aliento por un segundo. Al centro de la pared opuesta a la escalera estaba el gran león carmesí, el escudo de su casa, la antigua casa real del reino. La castaña se acercó, tocando con benevolencia las patas estiradas en garras desafiantes. El gran león rojo que los protegía. Según su padre el animal cuidaba de la familia, fue el compañero del fundador de la casta, hacía siglos ya, y aún seguía su espíritu velando por ellos.<p>

_Aunque eso no importó mucho cuando volaron las puertas de entrada…_

Suspiró, separándose del escudo. Estaba segura que no estaría ahí mucho tiempo más, seguramente las tropas de los nuevos regentes aún no alcanzaban la ciudad, pero la alcanzarían para proclamar las buenas nuevas y exigir que se cumplieran los nuevos requerimientos. El escudo sería retirado, seguramente sin una gota de pesar por parte de la dueña, y se pondría el escudo de la casa real Margarite, o Nagi, ambas castas habían unido sus naciones en contra del reino de los Fujino. Y allí estaba el resultado, habían perdido. Reconocía parte de la culpa en ellos, Shizuru y su padre debieron prever que las tropas superarían con creces sus huestes, peor se confiaron en la capacidad militar de sus soldados. Y perdieron, los soldados aguantaron, mucho, pero hay veces que el número aplasta a la técnica. Giró el rostro y le dio la espalda a su signo de nacimiento. Debía seguir, debía ir hacia el futuro y, le gustara o no, el escudo siempre estaría con ella. Marcado en su pecho a fuego oscuro.

A sangre.

Y en la espada que portaba en la espalda.

Deambuló por el pasillo hasta encontrar la puerta con un gran y oscurecido ocho al medio. Insertó la llave, los mecanismos chirrearon levemente al ser accionados. No era una habitación grande. Pero estaba limpia y tenía una buena iluminación. Cerró la puerta tras ella con llave y descargó su carga sobre la cama. Aspirando el olor de la mañana que se colaba por la ventana. Tenía un techo y eso la hacía sentirse más segura. Volvió a revisar sus alforjas por décima vez, contando los paquetes de comida que tenía y por cuánto le alcanzarían. No pensaba probar la comida del lugar, no podía permitirse pagar un 'cargo extra' por ella. Esperaba que su comida fuera suficiente, sino tendría que recurrir a grandes cantidades de agua para acallar su estómago hambriento.

Se sentó en la cama mientras registraba la bolsa. Su estómago hambriento, ese era otro de los cambios. Estaba comiendo el doble de lo que solía comer, tenía más hambre de la que alguna vez pudo recordar tener. Estaba cambiando y no podía evitarlo.

Apenas si podía darse cuenta de ello.

-Ahora, ahora…- Shizuru sacó el mapa de la ciudad. Mai había marcado con una cruz el lugar en el que posiblemente encontraría la mujer. -"Pero no te confíes, si ves la caravana de nombre Dhuran quédate cerca de ella hasta que veas a una mujer alta de pelo azulado… es bastante particular, no podrás confundirla, su color de pelo es extraño"- Recitó. La peliroja había sido categórica en ello, no hablar con el resto de la caravana, no confiar en el resto de la caravana, permanecer cerca de Natsuki. La castaña sentía que se metía a la boca del lobo con un gran filete colgando de las manos, pero no tenía más opciones. Revisó el mapa otra vez y un ligero gemido se le escapó de la garganta. La caravana se instalaría en el ruedo para el día de circo. Un espectáculo al que no quería ir por motivo alguno.

Tampoco eso era evitable. Supuso.

Aún tenía dos días libres para conocer la ciudad. Dejó sus cosas y se asomó por la venta, una larga hilera de tejados se coronaban uno tras otros sin descanso. En medio de ellos la gente circulaba en grandes cantidades, el mercado estaba activo y era usual ver una carreta de bueyes tirando un carro con personas o animales dentro. En uno de ellos vio una pareja de lobos grises enormes. Seguramente del mismo tamaño que Kaze. Las criaturas chocaban desesperadas contra los gruesos barrotes de metal, mordiendo su prisión y sus propias patas, espuma cubría su boca y, aún desde esa distancia, podía apreciar tintes de locura que desfiguraban sus facciones y encendían sus ojos. Recordó su sueño. Lo recordó demasiado vívidamente como para no empezar a sudar.

El enorme lobo azul de ojos verdes.

Por un momento tuvo la certeza de que volvería a soñar con él esa noche. Pero intentó despejarla de su cabeza con un gesto. No, sería absurdo. Esa pesadilla venía de la presión a la que estaba sometida. _Pero fue ese sueño el que te despertó y evitó que los caza-esclavos te encontraran. _Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, quitándose la idea de la mente. Desvió la vista de la pareja de lobos grises descontrolados y la dirigió al siguiente carromato. Un oso dormitaba dentro de su jaula, ajeno a todo el barullo que ocurría a su alrededor. Unas profundas heridas sangraban escasamente en sus muñecas, marcas de látigos y cadenas lo cruzaban como un mapa peludo y oscuro. Shizuru apretó las manos, aliviada de haber escapado de esos hombres tan poco hombres. Se retiró de la ventana, asqueada ante la visión de los comerciantes de esclavos. No le apetecía en lo más mínimo conocer la ciudad, pero debía por lo menos saber llegar hasta el circo en el que encontraría la caravana. Respiró profundo y registró nuevamente la habitación con la mirada. Había un pequeño ropero, pero no confiaba en él para dejar sus cosas. Empezó a caminar, dando paso a paso, colocando un pie delante del otro sin separación. Cubrió toda la habitación utilizando el método, escuchando los distintos quejidos de la madera, marcando los lugares que parecían más aptos. Al fin, luego de caminar el piso tres veces se detuvo en una esquina, tocando cada madera suavemente. Una de ellas estaba bastante suelta, quitarla fue sencillo. Guardó allí con cuidado sus pertenencias. Paso a paso, en líneas y bien anudadas para evitar ocupar demasiado espacio. Dejó un par de cosas casi insignificantes en la bolsa y la lanzó en el ropero. Le parecían medidas quizá exageradas, pero no quería dejar nada al azar.

Volvió a colgarse la espada. No la abandonaría en esa habitación. Se colgó la daga. No creía que sería un problema, después de todo en esa ciudad cada uno de sus ocupantes parecía circular armado. Sopesó la bolsa con dinero, finalmente se quitó una de sus botas, rascando parte de la plantilla para exponer la suela. En ella guardo el dinero pieza a pieza, de forma lo suficientemente apretada como para evitar el tintineo de las monedas. No quería llamar la atención de ninguna forma, no sabía cuántas preparaciones serían necesarias. Pero estar colgando de un risco durante media hora y luego escalarlo de vuelta por el resto de la noche fue suficiente experiencia como para andar con cuidado. Saltó suavemente, satisfecha al no escuchar los pedazos de metal entrechocando. Revisó otra vez la tabla suelta. Nadie se daría cuenta a menos que la patearan con fuerza. Sonrió ante su trabajo, tomó la llave y se encaminó fuera de la habitación. El mapa guardado en su bolsillo. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se enfrentó a la ciudad devoradora.

Las calles se extendían ante ella como una cuadricula dibujada a oscuras. Se retorcían, volvían sobre sí mismas, conectaba a otras avenidas. La ciudad estaba construida sin planificación, simplemente se pusieron casas y tiendas, unas al lado de otras hasta que el sitio terminó pareciendo más un tablero de ajedrez desfigurado que el plano de una ciudad como los que ella había estudiado. La castaña caminó a paso firme, intentando mantener en la memoria el plano que Mai le dibujara. Debía atravesar media ciudad para llegar a ese ruedo en específico, pero si seguía las calles justas no tendría que doblar en muchas esquinas. Desde que salió de la posada levantó la vista, calculando el tiempo aproximado que le tomaría llegar hasta su destino. El circo iniciaba a medio día, las compañías llegaban desde el amanecer y las caravanas un par de horas después. Todos deseosos de exponer su mercancía, de probar el valor de sus esclavos, de hacer negocios. Buenos negocios. Giró a la izquierda y siguió la calle, bajo el calor de verano la capucha la hacía sudar, pero era la mejor manera de evitar que notaran sus delatores ojos rojos. Ella le había sacado ventaja a los soldados por caminar sola y sin detenerse en las grandes ciudades, pero muy pronto alcanzarían esa también, y debía estar preparada para cuando eso ocurriera.

No era la gran amenaza, no planeaba ninguna revolución. Pero lo sabía, como todos lo hacían. Era mejor exterminarla de una buena vez y acabar con cualquier posibilidad de rebelión y guerra civil en el reino.

Era lo que, incluso, ella habría hecho de estar en la posición de los nuevos regentes.

Así que era probable que cada destacamento armado tuviera un retrato suyo, o alguna descripción, con órdenes de detener a personas que encajaran en su perfil y, de confirmarse su identidad, cumplir la ejecución en el menor tiempo posible.

Levantó la vista, al darse cuenta que llegaba a una gran extensión de tierra desierta. El ruedo se extendió ante su vista. Sólo un gran corral de madera, en el centro una arena y a su alrededor graderías, muchas graderías de madera esperando por el público que el espectáculo atraía. En ese momento estaba casi deshabitado, sólo un par de personas pasando a través de él para acortar camino, pero en dos días más estaría a reventar de gente. En dos días más se definiría cómo sería el resto de su viaje. Respiró profundo, una enorme ansiedad empezaba a dominarla. El ruedo.

Ahora sólo faltaba esperar al circo.

* * *

><p>-Lo lamento- Susurró, al chocar contra la espalda de algún asistente en el público. El hombre gruñó y siguió su camino sin prestarle demasiada atención. Shizuru se maldijo en silencio por la equivocación. Había estado abstraída, pensando en sus pesadillas.<p>

No habían desaparecido.

Al contrario aumentaban y se alargaban a medida que se acercaba el día indicado.

En la última el lobo estaba cubierto de sangre, y ese algo que la perseguía no era la bestia azul, era algo más. Un algo más que le pisaba los talones y a lo que no podía escapar. Significaban algo, pero aún no estaba segura qué. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitar sus pensamientos de las pesadillas, debía enfocarse en encontrar la caravana Dhuran. Llevaba horas buscando de carro en carro. El lugar estaba a reventar y ya tenía miedo de que la caravana hubiera decidido simplemente asistir a otro ruedo. Existían al menos tres en la ciudad, para dar abasto a la demanda, y las caravanas no estaban prescritas a ninguno, eran libres de recorrer los ruedos a su gusto, incluso a asistir a varios ruedos en un día. Pero se mantenían fieles a uno por la clientela. O por lo menos solían hacerlo. La castaña empezó a caminar entre la gente, aprovechando los espacios para escabullirse y seguir en su búsqueda. Recorrió la última parte del camino. Al centro en la arena esclavos peleaban para exhibirse al mejor postor. Detrás de ellos el resto de los combatientes esperaban encadenados bajo el sol su turno. La joven no podía evitar la ira y la impotencia al observarlos, pero era imposible hacer algo por ellos, no en esa situación, ella no tenía el poder después de todo. Se acercó a una de las tribunas y trepó por sus entramados de madera laterales, en busca de las distintas carretas que conformaban las caravanas. Su rostro se iluminó cuando, más allá de la galería, distinguió una caravana con el nombre DHURAN pintando en ella. Se descolgó de un salto y se dirigió con rapidez. Esperaba encontrar a Natsuki pronto, la carta de Mai quemaba en su pecho, donde la guardaba para no perderla por nada del mundo. Atravesó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba, se detuvo a unos diez metros de distancia, registrando las personas que transitaban en el interior de los círculos que formaban las caravanas. Alrededor de estas el público disminuía, todos apilados a las rejas observando el espectáculo, o montados en las tribunas para tener una vista algo más panorámica de la mercancía. Alrededor de la caravana se movilizaban esclavos del desierto, pudo adivinarlo por los extraños tocados que esas tribus acostumbraban usar. Diversos tipos de hombres y mujeres dictaban órdenes y corrían en distintas direcciones. La mayoría tenía los rasgos de su reino. El cabello castaña o negro y una estatura más bien baja.

-Vamos, Natsuki… ¿Dónde estás?- Susurró, observando con anhelo los ocupantes de la caravana. Al fin, en medio de dos carros, distinguió una melena azulada que desentonaba con el resto. La mujer giró el rostro hacia ella al mismo momento que distinguía su cabello.

Shizuru quedó sin aliento.

El color de los ojos, el color del cabello, era exactamente igual al lobo de sus pesadillas. La mujer tenía rasgos más duros que el resto y sobresalía por un palmo. A eso se refería Mai cuando dijo lo alta que era. De pronto la castaña lo supo, sin necesidad de especular o suponer, a pesar incluso que ni siquiera se evidenciaba en algún rasgo en específico. Esa mujer, Natsuki, su última esperanza, era una media bestia, una de las mal llamadas bestias de trabajo. Entendió al acto porqué Mai afirmaba que sólo ella podría llevarla hasta las tierras del sur, al reino Arai. Sus piernas dudaron un momento antes de llevarlas hacia la mujer bestia. En ese momento se volvió hacia el centro de la caravana y asintió, despojándose de su chaqueta y dejando a la vista sólo una extraña prenda sin mangas. Luego corrió hacia la arena. Shizuru la siguió con la vista y se disparó a la verja con el resto de los espectadores. Seguramente el trabajo de la mujer era probar a los esclavos. Si podían con ella o la igualaban su precio subiría exorbitantemente y serían mejor tratados en sus respectivos trabajos de entretenimiento. De un par de saltos la mujer estuvo al centro, en una pose de combate lista para ganarse la paga. La castaña comprendió, también, que no jugaría con todas las que podía, seguramente le tenían prohibido superar cierto límite.

Los esclavos pasaron uno a uno, algunos pasaban, otros perdían miserablemente, y la mujer seguía inconmovible, sudaba y respiraba agitadamente, pero parecía que las fuerzas no le fallaban nunca. No a ella, no a una media bestia.

-¡Vamos Kruger!-

-¡Rómpele el cráneo, mujer!-

-¡Quiero ver sangre!-

La joven se sintió algo disminuida, atrapada en medio de los gritos de la multitud exaltada. Pero sabía que el ruedo, o por lo menos el turno de Natsuki, terminaría pronto. Ella sólo esperaba que la mujer saliera sin heridas, que la aceptara y que, al fin, la llevara a lo que tendría que ser su nuevo hogar. Las gélidas tierras del sur. Luego de la décima pelea un agudo cuerno retumbó en el lugar, dando por terminadas las peleas ese día. Shizuru suspiró aliviada, sin despegarse de la valla como el resto del público. El sol ya se ponía, y en el centro la mujer recibía un pedazo de tela para limpiar el sudor de su cuerpo. Consideró saltar sobre la valla y acercársele, pero decidió esperar a que la mujer terminara de reponerse y se acercara por cuenta propia a la caravana. La castaña se despegó de la reja y se acercó a la caravana, previendo el lugar por el que la media bestia saltaría y posicionándose cerca, necesitaba llamar su atención sin llamar la del resto, por el momento. Sólo podía confiar en los sentidos más agudos de las medias bestias. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió como la mujer trotaba ligero y saltaba la valla con un ligero impulso ayudándose de sus brazos. Aterrizó a cinco metros de ella, sin siquiera darle una mirada.

Shizuru, con el corazón palpitando desaforado en su pecho, pero serena y con un porte señorial llamó suavemente.

-Natsuki- La mujer se dio vuelta de inmediato, sorprendida de que la extraña supiera su nombre. Se giró, para ver que hacía el resto de sus compañeros y volvió a mirarla, indecisa. –Natsuki- Volvió a llamar, sin bajar un solo momento la mirada. La mujer se debatió unos segundos, y finalmente se acercó, intrigada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes?- Susurró, aún a un metro de distancia, parecía reacia acercarse algo más a ella.

-Mai Tokiha me entregó esto para ti…- Susurró, alargándole el manoseado y maltratado sobre que contenía la carta. Al escuchar el nombre de la peliroja Natsuki sonrió, era increíble lo que una sonrisa podía hacer en su rostro. En ese momento Shizuru cayó en cuenta de que la media bestia era bella. Más que eso, era hermosa. Abrió la carta con rapidez, leyendo las pocas líneas en un suspiro. A medida que sus ojos escrutaban la carta su entrecejo se iba frunciendo. Shizuru, sin darse cuenta, contuvo la respiración lo que a la peliazul le llevó leer la carta por completo y mirarla extrañada.

-¿Te encontraste con la pechugona y la niña-gato en medio de sus tierras?- Inquirió, sin asomo de vergüenza. La castaña hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse seria, por más que quería reír de nervios hasta que cayera al suelo desmayada.

-Sí… por extrañas casualidades llegué hasta su casa, me ofrecieron refugio y comida…- Natsuki la registró con la mirada. Avanzó un par de pasos acortando la distancia y observando sus ojos rojos, Shizuru podía verse reflejadas en las pupilas verdes de la mujer. Un verde eléctrico que la desconcertaba.

-¿Y quieres llegar hasta Arai?-

-Sí-

-¿Y pretendes que te ayude, que te escolte?-

-Es la idea…-

Natsuki pareció meditarlo, en sus ojos Shizuru observó una silenciosa pelea interna. La mujer se debatía entre los problemas que conllevaría llevar a alguien que seguramente sería un estorbo en el camino y el no cumplir con una petición de su amiga. La media bestia se rascó la cabeza con una mano, luego con las dos frenéticamente, pensando. Finalmente suspiró y la evaluó con la mirada. Un dejo de resignación apareció en su boca.

-Bien… pagaré la deuda que tengo con Mai… y me deberá una tanda de almuerzos por un mes… y un carnero de esos que tiene… espero que no seas muy… remilgada para viajar- Sentenció, cruzándose de brazos y girándose.

-¿En serio?, espera… ¿De verdad aceptas?- La joven se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que la mujer aceptó el trato. Natsuki giró la vista, mirándola con sólo uno de sus ojos.

-Me lo pidió una amiga muy especial, debes ser una persona importante para ella, si lo eres para ella lo eres para mí. Es así cómo la sangre funciona…- Respondió con simpleza. Iniciando nuevamente su camino hacia los carros con Shizuru siguiéndola de cerca. –Empezaremos el viaje en tres días… es peligroso que te quedes en la caravana me darías problemas, y también es molesto, sucio, hediondo, sin buena comida…- Se detuvo en seco, provocando que la castaña chocara contra su espalda. La joven intentó ver su rostro, la mujer parecía debatir nuevamente consigo misma. –De hecho… ¿Tienes algún buen lugar para quedarte?, además, me interesa escuchar tu historia… vamos, te invitaré unos tragos, ¿Qué dices, sí?- Sonrió, la sola mención de alcohol alegró su rostro también. Shizuru empezaba a darse cuenta de lo fácil que sería contentarla en algunos aspectos.

-¿Tragos…?-

-¿Sabes lo aburrido que es beber sola?- La mujer se estiró marcando su espalda a la luz crepuscular. Volvió a detenerse, pero esta vez la miró seria. –No hables con nadie, no metas la pata, accedí que me acompañaras a las tierras del sur, pero no estás a mi cargo y lo sabes…- Afirmó, seria. Shizuru asintió, estaba consciente de ello, el hecho de que pudiera acompañarla le garantizaba seguir líneas de viaje poco ortodoxas, pero seguras, después de todo la mujer también tenía que cuidar sus espaldas. –Excelente- Sonrió –Ahora espera un momento, voy por mis cosas y mi paga del día…- La mujer volvió a trotar, adentrándose en la caravana con rapidez. La castaña retrocedió un par de pasos y se apoyó en la valla. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro ya, el sol oculto en el horizonte sumergía la tierra en sombras largas que se extendían y tocaban sus puntas unas con otras. Se apoyó en la valla, aspirando el aire de la noche, estaba cargado de sudor, pero mantenía aún cierta frescura. A lo lejos las filas de esclavos eran subidos de nuevo a los carros, encerrados algunos en espacios respetables, otros hacinados en espacios ínfimos. Shizuru bajó la vista, avergonzada. Eso era su responsabilidad, con su padre debieron ser más estrictos, más fuertes con las políticas de estado en ese respecto. Absorta en sus pensamientos no vio acercarse a uno de los hombres de la caravana de Natsuki. Sonreía de manera algo torcida, y sólo lo sintió cuando ya lo tenía encima, sonriéndola. En la oscuridad la joven no pudo distinguir qué era lo extraño de su rostro. Las caravanas empezaron a encender sus fuegos y ahí notó lo extraño. Al hombre le faltaba la mitad del labio superior, lo que le daba un aspecto de gruñido más que de sonrisa.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí, jovencita?- Soltó, en un intento que supuso galante. Shizuru lo miró, sin saber qué responder. Natsuki le había dicho que no hablara con nadie, pero no podía evitar una pregunta directa. La castaña intentó dejarlo en algo sencillo, rogando porque su nueva compañera llegara pronto.

-Espero a alguien…-

-¿A alguien?, eso es muy vago… ¿Y si ese alguien no es nadie?- Sonrió, acercándose algo más. La castaña tuvo que concentrarse para no retroceder unos centímetros.

-Oh, ese alguien es alguien, lo aseguro- Sonrió, cerrando los ojos y ocultando sus ojos. No quería que la recordaran, no sus ojos, por lo menos.

-Vamos, no seas tan tímida… apuesto que eres muy linda bajo esa capucha- Estiró una mano, dispuesta a sacarle la capucha de su cabeza. Shizuru entró en pánico, no podría con ese hombre sin usar su daga, y tampoco estaba segura de poder a pesar de ella. Además, no quería armar un alboroto, sólo quería irse de regreso a la posada. Quería que Natsuki regresara. La mano del hombre se detuvo inmediatamente cuando la media bestia apoyó una mano gélida sobre su hombro.

-Oi, Hurks, ¿Qué tal?, creo que el jefe te busca… y yo no le haría esperar…- Comentó, con una voz brutalmente fría. El hombre se retiró unos pasos y luego se giró, de regreso a la caravana murmurando algo ininteligible. Natsuki la miró, cerciorándose que estuviera bien, luego le hizo una seña para que iniciaran el camino.

-Lo siento… no quería…- Intentó disculparse la joven. La media bestia simplemente encogió los hombros, un pequeño atado colgaba de su hombro.

-No es la gran cosa, esos siempre andan buscando nuevas presas, no es tu culpa…- Contestó, restándole importancia. –Además, es lo que siempre hago cuando molestan a alguien, no fue por ti ni mucho menos-

El resto del camino lo hicieron en un extraño silencio.

* * *

><p>-¡Tú no me dijiste que… que tendríamos que compartir… ca-ca-cama!- Gritó Natsuki apuntándola. Shizuru la miró extrañada, la mujer había empezado a gritar en cuanto había visto que la habitación solo contaba con una cama. Su cara completamente roja evidenciaba su vergüenza. Para la joven era simplemente extraño.<p>

E increíblemente adorable.

La castaña intentó contener su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. –Natsuki, podemos tirar alguna manta y dormir alguien en el suelo… no será necesario…- Sonrió levemente, tentada a gastarle una pequeña broma –Pero… Ara ara, si quieres dormir conmigo no tengo ningún problema…-

-¡Oi!, ¡T-tú!- Volvió a apuntarla, agitando el dedo en el aire, acusadoramente. La mujer la miró furiosa, luego perpleja. –A todo esto… ¿Tu nombre es…?- Inquirió, recién cayendo en cuenta que no conocía su nombre. La joven sonrió, ella lo había pensado, pero prefirió esperar que la mujer le preguntara. Ciertamente faltaba a los modales que le habían enseñado, pero era una de las maneras de conocerla.

-Shizuru- Se presentó, estirando su mano para estrechársela.

-Ah… eh, Kruger Natsuki- Respondió la media bestia, estrechando la mano que le alargaban. –Entonces… ¿Una manta?- Inquirió, para dar por terminada la discusión que empezó en su sobresalto.

-Si no te molesta…-

-No, no, estaré bien…- La mujer depositó su atado de ropas en el suelo, registrando la habitación con la mirada. Aspiró dos veces el aire antes de empezar a caminar hacia el escondite de Shizuru. –Huele a comida de Mai… ¿Tienes comida de Mai?- Preguntó, la joven juro que casi podía ver una cola tras ella meneándose. Sonriendo asintió. Viajar con ella tal vez sería más fácil de lo que creía.

-Acá- Señaló, mientras levantaba la madera y extrayendo los paquetes que quedaban. –Es lo que me queda de lo que Mai me dio cuando estuve en su casa... cerca de cinco días ya- Le alargó uno de los paquetes a la media bestia y ella tomó otro, sería su cena. Estaba hambrienta, pero no podía permitirse mucho más. Natsuki desenvolvió el paquete y lo acabó con rapidez relamiéndose de gusto. Lo disfrutó hasta el final cerrando los ojos en muecas de bienestar. -¿Natsuki?- Preguntó Shizuru, entre divertida y asombrada por la desesperación de la media bestia. -¿Estás bien?-

-Hacía un año que viajo con esa mugrosa compañía, y te aseguro que nadie, nadie puede cocinar, ni siquiera acercarse, a como cocina Mai… extrañaba tanto el sabor de una buena comida…- Susurró aspirando otra bocanada de aire. Satisfecha. La joven le sonrió y terminó su ración. Se sentía cansada, pero Natsuki quería beber, y no pensaba decirle que no a su compañera. –Bien, es un buen lugar…- Comentó estirándose en la cama. -¿Vamos?, conozco un buen lugar- Agregó acto seguido, levantándose lista para salir nuevamente. Tenía una energía monstruosa. Shizuru tenía que admitirlo.

-Sí, vamos- Respondió, colocando sus paquetes de vuelta en el escondite y siguiéndola al exterior. Bajaron los tres pisos con rapidez. Natsuki ni siquiera miró a la mujer. La joven dejó la llave en el mesón y dijo que volvería en la noche, tarde. Igualó su paso, caminaron en silencio entre las calles de la ciudad. La mujer se manejaba por las callejuelas con naturalidad, conocía la ciudad, la conocía bien. Pronto ella se perdió, siguiendo las pisadas de la media bestia. _La media bestia lobo_. Finalmente arribaron a una taberna animada. La peliazul sonrió y se adentró en territorio conocido. Shizuru la siguió algo insegura. Se acercaron a una de las mesas, Natsuki gritó algo sobre un par de frías al cantinero. Sonriendo se dejó caer en la silla de madera y subió los pies a la mesa, cómoda. La castaña se sentó frente a ella, convencida que la mujer que tenía al frente podía ser una persona tan sencilla que resultaba complicada.

-Bien- Suspiró la media bestia en cuanto tuvo un jarro de cerveza en la mano –Dime, ¿Cómo está la vieja tetona esa?-

-¿Mai…?-

-La misma- Afirmó Natsuki bebiendo un gran trago e instándola a beber otro tanto. Shizuru probó un poco, no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol más que unos cuantos tragos de vino "para endulzar la cena".

-Bien… algo molesta por la toma de poder de los invasores… pero en realidad no le afecta directamente. Sigue con su crianza de carneros monteses y sus pequeños huertos y esas otras cosas…- La mujer sonrió, derramando algo de la cerveza que bebía.

-Lo mismo de siempre… esa vieja nunca se cansa de quejarse- Carcajeó, feliz, terminando el jarro y pidiendo otro.

-¿Esa vieja…?- Para Shizuru Mai era lo suficientemente joven como para llamarla vieja. Tal vez algo mayor que ella, pero tampoco se veía mayor que Natsuki. La media bestia no aparentaba edad, era difícil decidir si tenía, veinte o treinta años.

-¿No te lo dijo?, Mai es una hechicera, debe tener cerca de sesenta años… sólo que los de su raza viven mucho, mucho más que los humanos- Sonrió, tomando su siguiente jarrón. Shizuru se atragantó con su sorbo de cerveza. _¡Una hechicera, ¿Estuve con una hechicera?, pero si se habían acabado hacía siglos!_. –La conocí en una taberna de mala muerte en la que tuvimos la gracia de emborracharnos juntas… esa fue una semana que no recuerdo muy bien- Rió, apurando otro trago –Después de eso aparecimos en su casa… y nos hicimos amigas-

-Ya veo… que manera más peculiar de crear una amistad…- Shizuru bebió otro trago, uno más largo esta vez. Su jarra ya iba a la mitad también. Atrás de ella una botella estalló en el suelo provocando una pelea.

-Sí… pero valió la pena…-

-Dijiste humanos… ¿Por qué no, nosotros?- Inquirió Shizuru, apurando un trago más. Natsuki la miró, sin comprender.-Cuando nombraste la 'especie' de Mai…- Evitó siquiera preguntar por Mikoto, esa niña sería todo un misterio del que no estaba segura si quería saber. -¿Por qué no nosotros, por qué humanos?- Inquirió, se estaba metiendo de lleno en terreno peligroso, pero no medía bien los riesgos. El mundo a su alrededor se movía algo extraño cuando ella movía la cabeza.

-Eso no tiene importancia… vinimos aquí a beber, no a analizar mis palabras… ¿Te gusta la cerveza?- Terminó el jarrón y volvió a levantar la mano, pidiendo otro.

-Sí, está bien… Me creíste muy rápido…-

-La carta de Mai lleva siempre una marca inconfundible… y huele a ella-

-Ya veo…- Tomó otro trago y terminó su jarra. Antes que pudiera alejar Natsuki levantó la mano, ordenándole otra. -¿Por qué me invitas a beber si no quieres… involucrarte? Sólo soy el paquete, ¿no?- Natsuki pareció medirla con la mirada, sus ojos verdes registraron su ocultos ojos rojos.

-Una cosa es beber juntas, otra cosa es ser amigas… podemos ser compañeras en una barra, pero no por ello te contaré mis secretos. Es parte de beber, creo…- Depositaron las bebidas entre ellas. La media bestia tomó su jarra y bebió largo. –Lo mismo podría preguntar yo, sobre tu capucha que siempre usas… pero eso no importa, realmente no importa, ahora mismo sólo compartimos cerveza y nos reímos un rato…- Bebió otro trago, su mirada cambió, la amargura se pintó en sus rasgos. –Peleé con una docena de hombres encadenados hoy, todo por un estúpido espectáculo que no entiendo… ¿Podemos sólo beber en paz?, deja las preguntas capciosas para cuando tengas la mente despejada- Levantó su jarrón, en un brindis solitario. –Por el sur- Susurró, antes de zamparse el resto y pedir una cuarta. Shizuru sonrió y bebió en silencio. Estaría bien, con ella estaría bien.

Esperaba.

Cerró los ojos y terminó el resto de su cerveza.

Para cuando volvió a abrirlos estaba en la espalda de la media bestia y todo le daba vueltas alrededor. Un dolor de cabeza le atravesó el cráneo de cabo a rabo, arrancándole un gemido.

-¿Qué… pasó?- Preguntó, sujetándose la cabeza. –Todo me da vueltas…-

-No bebes mucho, ¿Eh?- Inquirió sin girar la vista. La acomodó un poco y siguió a buen paso, su voz era neutral, la joven supuso que el alcohol no le había afectado como ella.

-Lo siento… bájame, seguiré caminando, no quiero molestarte…- Intentó bajar de su espalda, pero la morena apretó su agarre.

-Oh, no, me sirve para entrenar, además, tú me dirás algo importante… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-¿Qué?- Gimió, el dolor de cabeza se hacía peor y, además, sentía mucha sed.

-Soy una media bestia, me lo dijiste en medio de la borrachera que te diste… por suerte me lo dijiste despacio…, ¿Cómo?- Shizuru abrió los ojos de golpe, y luego volvió a cerrarlos, arrepentida, el dolor se hacía peor. Se suponía que esa era su carta sorpresa, en caso de la mayor necesidad, en caso de que la morena quisiera dejarla.

-Yo… no lo sé, sólo lo sé…- No quería decir que había soñado con ella, no quería parecer más loca de lo que seguramente ya se veía.

-Tú no…-

-No le diré a nadie, tranquila…-

-Hueles raro, tengo otra pregunta para ti, ¿Por qué cargas acero en la espalda?, y buen acero…- Giraron por un callejón, Shizuru reconoció la calle en la que estaba su posada. La mujer se acomodó sobre su espalda, aspirando el olor de la media bestia.

-Eso te lo responderé más tarde… pero también es un secreto… secreto- Volvió a susurrar, antes de caer dormida.

-Claro… palabra de lobo- Susurró más para sí misma la mujer morena. Bufó bajo y se abrió paso a la posada. Mai le había puesto un problema de los buenos, pero no podía dar la espalda cuando pedían su ayuda, sin importar cuán dura intentara ser o cuanto lo pareciera. Simplemente no podía. Y la joven que sostenía en la espalda necesitaba su ayuda, la necesitaba demasiado. Tomó la llave del mostrador, mientras la vieja dormitaba y subió los pisos, balanceando la llave y la mujer en sus brazos. A pesar de no parecerlo ella también estaba alcoholizada y era demasiado estrecho el pasillo como para ser cómodo. Finalmente se las arregló para subir los tres pisos y estar frente a la puerta número ocho. Abrió la puerta y depositó con cuidado a la mujer en la cama. Le sacó las botas para dejarla dormir más cómoda. Trastabilló un par de pasos y se sentó a su lado, preguntándose dónde diablos habría una manta con la cual echarse en el suelo. Una mano tomó la suya, deteniendo su avance.

-¿Shizuru?-

-¿Por qué simplemente no duermes aquí?, la cama es bastante amplia para la dos…- Sonrió, aún en lo oscuro de la habitación pudo ver como se sonrojaba. –Vamos no muerdo… y supongo que tú tampoco-

-Muy graciosa- Rezongó, tendiéndose a su lado. –Pero creo que te equivocas en eso…-

-Me gustaría cuánto puede morder Natsuki…- Murmuró, jugando, golpeando su frente con la punta de su dedo.

-No me tientes…- La media bestia sonrió, dos colmillos muchísimo más crecidos se dibujaron en la sonrisa, tras ella su cola hizo acto de aparición.

-Ahí está… ¿Cómo puedes esconder algo así?- La castaña estiró la mano y alcanzó la cola azulada, el pelaje era hirsuto y rebelde, cálido al tacto. Agradable. Acarició suavemente su cola y Natsuki no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo. Era placentero. La joven sonrió y atrajo la cola hacia sí, sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Con la ropa adecuada es bastante sencillo…-

-Nunca había visto alguien como tú… son asombrosos- Agregó. Natsuki la observó y sonrió. Sus ojos verdes se veían más amables desde esa posición.

-No somos muchos, después de todo…- Cerró los ojos, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire. -¡Oi!, no te detengas- Gimoteó, cuando Shizuru soltó su cola.

-Oh, claro…- Volvió divertida a su tarea, sonriéndose. La media bestia se acercó más, parecía un perro al que le encontraron su punto débil. A través de su labio superior los dos grandes colmillos asomaban un poco. -¿Eso de los colmillos…?-

-Eso puedo controlarlo… prefiero tenerlos así, pero no puedo andar por allí con ellos así- Se giró de nuevo, encarándola. –Pero espero no te molesten- Sonrió complacida ante el gesto de negativa de Shizuru. Suspiró de nuevo. La mujer olía extraño, pero de forma agradable, le gustaba su olor, le hacía confiar en ella. Si las cosas seguían así no tendría problemas para seguir el viaje.

-Así que… con esos colmillos muerdes- La joven sonrió ante la mueca de sorpresa de la media bestia.

-Algo así, son muy útiles para cazar…-

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?-

-Eso no importa… pero los de mi raza vivimos más que ustedes, también…- Shizuru se acercó un poco más, la noche no era cálida, pero tampoco fresca. Si se mantenía a cierta distancia la temperatura de ambas regulaba su sensación térmica de manera idónea. –¿No crees que estás muy cerca?- Preguntó, sin moverse en lo absoluto.

-Es sólo para estar cómoda…-

-¿Y no temes a una media bestia?-

-Mi padre lo dijo muy claro, nunca juzgues una vida sin antes conocerla…-

-Tu padre dice buenas cosas…-

-Las decía…-

-Oh… lo siento-

-Está bien, sólo quédate aquí… por favor- Le cruzó los brazos por el cuello y recargó su cabeza en su hombro antes de caer dormida. La mujer morena acarició su cabellera tímidamente, jugueteando con su cola. Era una mujer interesante, bella e interesante. Y una de las pocas que se acercaba a ella sabiendo lo que era sin miedo de su naturaleza. Una sonrisa cálida le cruzó el rostro. Tenía que mantener la mente fría, pero la ayudaría. Se lo prometió a sí misma, lo haría.

* * *

><p>Aseguró su capucha un poco más y siguió observando el ruedo desde la distancia. Era el tercer y último día ya y Natsuki seguía probando al resto de los esclavos. La figura de la media bestia danzaba en medio de la arena, mientras liquidaba a la pobre mujer que le tocó de oponente. La castaña resopló, algo aburrida, estaba consciente de lo desagradable que le era a la peliazul hacer daño a los demás, pero no podía conseguir otro tipo de trabajo. Finalmente la mujer se mantuvo en el suelo, y la morena se retiró del ruedo, dando por terminado su día. Esa sería la última ciudad en la que trabajaría, era la ciudad más al sur que aún aceptaba la esclavitud. Lejos, en los reinos salvajes la esclavitud era considerada uno de los peores insultos. Los pocos caza-esclavos que se atrevían a internarse en esos terrenos pagaban caro cada descuido. Aún así, y Shizuru lo constató en esos días de circo, lograban traer criaturas exóticas hasta los ruedos, como atracción y diversión para el pueblo, aseguraba ganancias asombrosas tener un combate entre dos bestias. Se descolgó de la estructura de madera, acercándose a la mujer que secaba los gruesos goterones de sudor que le caían por la piel. Desde el día que la vio por primera vez, sólo tres días atrás, Shizuru se sentía cada vez más fascinada por la mujer. Era, como supuso en un primer momento, tan sencilla que llegaba a ser complicada. Siguieron compartiendo cama desde ese día y Natsuki seguía colocándose como un tomate cada vez que se lo recordaba o llegaba la hora de dormir (nada que un buen cariño en la cola no pudiera solucionar). Nada había pasado entre ellas, ni mucho menos. La castaña se había mantenido alejada de su vida sexual, aún sin despertarla.<p>

Pero no podía negar que, en ocasiones, los labios de la media bestia le parecían… más que interesantes.

Se encaminó hasta la morena, quien bebía enormes cantidades de agua y le respondía el saludo con un gesto de la mano. Cuando se trataba de Natsuki y la comida todo iba en proporciones épicas. La mujer había comprado provisiones para ambas, pero más parecía que hubiera aprovisionado a un ejército que a dos mujeres. Llegó a su lado, sonriéndole y subiendo la vista hasta su rostro. Aún para ella, que era bastante alta, la media bestia era una medida que escapaba a lo normal. Natsuki le sacaba media cabeza de altura. Ya había aprendido, además, que tenía la fuerza de dos o tres hombres adultos, pero carecía de la finura de movimientos de la que muchas mujeres se apreciaban. Ninguna de las dos había sacado a relucir nuevamente los temas que dejaron inconclusos la noche en la taberna, pero seguían ahí, palpitando, escondidos. La joven castaña no podía evitar, cada vez que miraba a Natsuki directo a sus pupilas verdes, recordar al enorme lobo que gruñía. Sus pesadillas seguían, pero por lo menos ya sabía, o creía saber, que el lobo no la atacaba a ella, sino a eso que estaba más allá.

El problema es que su guardián no estaba tampoco a la altura de la pelea.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando distraerse de esas preocupaciones…

Después de todo, ¿Quién podría plantarle cara a la mujer? Se preguntó, observando sus músculos escondidos bajo las capas de ropa. Pero una voz le respondió "Todos aquellos que son medias bestias" y ella también lo sabía. Sólo que no quería aceptar esa verdad.

Natsuki era fuerte, pero no invencible.

-¿Qué pasa, Shizuru?- Inquirió la morena, observando a su compañera meditabunda.

-Nada, nada…-

-¡Oi!, ¡Qué hoy nos largamos!, iremos a celebrar con un pedazo de carne bien cocida… o mejor no tanto- Bromeó, golpeando suavemente su hombro. La castaña aspiró aire e intentó sonreír, buscando como responderle. Pero Natsuki subió la vista y cambió su expresión. De pronto sus trazos parecían esculpidos en piedra.

-¿Natsuki, qué…?- Alarmada Shizuru se acercó un poco más. Ella aún no veía, olía u oía nada fuera de lo normal, todo estaba sumergido en el circo y el ruedo. La gente riendo, gritando, voceando productos, niños corriendo, lo normal. Pero sabía que su compañera podía sentir y ver el mundo de maneras que ella no se imaginaba. La morena le puso una mano en el hombro y tiró de ella levemente hacia atrás, cubriéndola de manera parcial con su cuerpo.

-Tropilla de caballos… se acerca un destacamento del ejército, estoy casi segura…- La castaña sintió un frío penetrarle por el pecho. Lo que tanto había temido había llegado. Y no había manera de eludirlo.

-El cambio de mando…- Susurró bajando la cabeza y acercándose más a la mujer. Debía evitar a toda costa que la vieran, debía evitar que miraran sus ojos rojos y se dieran cuenta.

-No tenemos tiempo para huir, no aquí, es demasiado abierto… quédate donde estás, princesa- Susurró la mujer sin mover un solo músculo, atenta a la dirección por la que se acercaba la tropilla.

-¡¿Cómo…?- Shizuru escuchó el galopar de los caballos, en el ruedo la gente levantaba la vista extrañada y las actividades empezaban a paralizarse.

-El acero que cargas es demasiado fino, y tiene la marca del león carmesí… hablaremos de eso luego, por ahora no te muevas- Murmuró sin mirarla. Relajó su postura y volvió a subir los brazos, secándose las nuevas gotas de sudor que se formaron en su frente. Ella atraía la atención de por sí, no quería atraerla más por una actitud sospechosa. -¿Traes todas tus cosas contigo?-

-Sí, la bolsa de viaje está aquí…-

-Bien, no quiero, pero puede que salgamos corriendo de esta… de ser así tú confía en mí y haz lo que diga, ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

La multitud se abrió, dando paso a un centenar de jinetes armados. Los hombres portaban el estandarte de los nuevos regentes. Venían a proclamar la nueva y a leer los cambios más radicales que la población debía adoptar.

-Silencio, ¡Silencio!- Clamó el guía, Shizuru observó su casco, era ligeramente distinto, sería el superior de todo ese cuerpo armado. –Por orden del nuevo gobierno monárquico me han enviado como mensajero para entregar la nueva buena que atraviesa la nación. Se ha impuesto una nueva casa monárquica en el palacio de la capital. Ha caído la casta Fujino, corrompida y en decadencia. Ahora nuestros nuevos regentes, la unión de la casta Margarite y Nagi traerán los cambios necesarios para crear la paz y la estabilidad en el reino. Al que se le sumarán las dos naciones vecinas del norte. Nuestra gran nación es ya un imperio, y todo gracias a nuestros nuevos regentes.- Un sordo murmullo se alzó entre la multitud, no cabía esperar si aquello era bueno o no para la gente del reino, las naciones del norte eran conocidas por su violencia a veces extrema y los constantes pleitos que mantenían con los países aún más al norte, aliarse con ellos significaba enemistarse con los otros. El reino ahora tendría que soportar los gastos militares de dos naciones. Shizuru sintió que el corazón se le encogía, el reino perdería prestigió y poder tanto militar como económico por esa medida. La situación de neutralidad que gozaba anteriormente y que trajo tan buenos resultados estaba totalmente perdida. Años de trabajo familiar arruinados en solo un mes. El soldado se aclaró la garganta y removió a su caballo, que piafó nervioso, colocando otra vez la atención sobre él -Quienes se opongan o apoyen en modo alguno la antigua casa serán considerados traidores a la patria, y como tales serán juzgados y ejecutados en la plaza pública de la ciudad más cercana a la que pertenezcan. El antiguo régimen ha caído, junto a su rey y a su cabeza, no hay sangre Fujino ya y aquí traigo la prueba.- Natsuki se giró en el momento y la abrazó, intentando abarcarla por completo, cubriendo con su cuerpo la vista del soldado. Pero había sido suficiente un vistazo para entenderlo. La castaña se aferró a la mujer y estalló en lágrimas ingobernables. El hombre exhibía en medio de ese ruedo sucio, del lugar destinado a la esclavitud y la muerte, en medio de esos hombres desinteresados, atemorizados o entusiasmados, la cabeza cercenada de su padre. Como premio y aviso, la cabeza del rey destronado. Apretó su agarré, fuertes y dolorosos sollozos colmaban su garganta, y los ahogaba todos contra el pecho de Natsuki, que no la soltaba, que no le permitía escapar ni ser oída por el resto.

La mujer morena levantó la vista y siguió la trayectoria de la cabeza, maltratada y ya reseca. Estaba furiosa. A los muertos hay que dejarlos descansar. A los muertos hay que dejarlos como están, muertos. No están hechos para ser exhibidos o para amedrentar. Usarlos era una pobre demostración de lo que sería el siguiente reino, del poder que gobernaría a todos esos hombres. Sintió deseos de arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo a la tropilla entera, para demostrar la validez de una sola cabeza cortada. Ese reino estaba cambiando, pronto sería bélico, pronto rompería los tratados con sus vecinos del sur y se lanzaría por las bestias sin ningún tipo de compasión. Debía llegar antes de ello y avisar a su padre. Debían re fortificar las murallas. Rechinó los dientes, colérica, debían volver a la maldita guerra que nada resuelve.

Sintió que Shizuru se relajaba en sus brazos, al fin. El soldado colgó la cabeza de su cinto y extendió un largo rollo de papel, que contenía ciertas reformas. No quería escucharlas, estaba indignada, quería marcharse y no volver. Escupió en la tierra, maldiciendo la maldita sangre que ahora la gobernaba, luego miró a Shizuru y con un gesto le indico que era hora de partir. La castaña asintió. Natsuki tomó su mano y la guió en medio de la multitud, hacia una de las salidas del ruedo. Debían salir de la ciudad, escapar rápido. Si no se equivocaba su presentimiento pronto habrían carteles con su imagen pegados en cada esquina.

-Quería salir de noche… sería menos notorio, pero no tenemos tiempo, marchémonos antes que mate a todos esos hijos de puta- Siseó la media bestia, mientras caminaban a paso rápido por las callejuelas de la ciudad, esquivando las pocas personas que los ruedos no reunían.

-¿Al sur?-

-No, al este, para llegar al sur se deben atravesar caminos del este…- Observó la mirada interrogante de su compañera y sonrió. –No te preocupes, ya lo verás… los caminos hasta el sur se encuentran plagados de ilusos y bandidos, es una pérdida de tiempo y una amenaza… te llevaré a esas tierras en mi lomo, como he prometido- Le mostró un colmillo, intentando serenarse y provocarle confianza. Necesitaba que estuviera serena y calmada. Cuando lo estaba, Shizuru era una persona muy asertiva. Se acercaron a una de las salidas de la ciudad, estaba custodiada por guardias imperiales. –Estos malditos… se aseguran que nadie salga de la ciudad hasta que haya escuchado esas jodidas reglas… no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que pasar- Se detuvieron, indecisas.

-Podemos intentar pasar por las buenas, pero dudo mucho que siquiera se molesten en escucharnos… y podemos abrirnos paso a fuerza bruta- Natsuki contó las dos opciones con los dedos. Miró su mano, descontenta, no estaba conforme con ninguna de ellas.

-Natsuki… ¿Eres un lobo, cierto?-

-… Sí- Aceptó, nuevamente desconcertada, ¿Cómo esa humana podía adivinarlo?

-Y puedes escalar esa muralla en tu forma humana- Inquirió, señalando la pared de unos cinco metros que las separaba de la salida-

-Sí, creo que sí…-

-Tengo una idea, entonces-

Los perros de los guardias levantaron los oídos, atentos, y luego salieron disparados hacia el interior de la ciudad. Los hombres se miraron desconcertados y uno de ellos salió tras ellos, dejando solo a su compañero a cargo de la entrada. Natsuki sonrió sobre él, desde el techo de la gran muralla. Los perros no habían olvidado en ancestral lenguaje, ni tampoco que la fidelidad va a la sangre. Se descolgó con cuidado del techo, colgando tras el guardia. En esos momentos mantenía su melena recogida y la respiración contenida, sin emitir el más mínimo ruido para evitar ser descubierta. Sólo necesitaba cinco segundos. Mientras encontraba el nervio que iba hacia el cerebro de la espalda.

Registró su cuello y una pequeña vena latió dentro del hombre.

Sonrió, era el aviso que necesitaba.

El guardia dormido fue apoyado gentilmente por la mujer, seguía su 'turno', apoyado contra la pared, durmiendo profundamente el séptimo sueño. Natsuki se descolgó y llamó a Shizuru con un silbido quedo. Las dos mujeres iniciaron un trote suave, internándose en los caminos mal mantenidos que llevaban al este.

* * *

><p>-Por favor… Natsuki…- Jadeó la castaña, intentando no gastar más aire. Llevaban cerca de una hora corriendo y la joven sentía que sus pulmones eran fuego líquido. La media bestia imponía un ritmo monstruoso, más que trotar corría sin descanso desde hacia tiempo. La ciudad quedaba atrás, pero aún estaban a campo descubierto. La peliazul le hizo un gesto, para alentarla un poco más, mientras tomaba uno de los tantos recodos del camino y se desviaban hacia la derecha. El sendero que serpenteaba iniciaba su camino en subida, las montañas que servían como barrera natural al reino iniciaban aquí nuevamente su recorrido, más bajas, pero más accidentadas y llenas de vida. Grandes árboles eran el indicio de que pronto estarían en los bosques húmedos de la cadena montañosa. Shizuru respiró más rápido e intentó mantener el ritmo, ya no podía más, la cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba segura que si no se detenían pronto empezaría a vomitar. Natsuki por fin bajó el paso, bajando a una caminata rápida. Ella también respiraba entre cortadamente, pero parecía lejos de la fatiga. –E… eres… increíble- Articuló Shizuru, cuando pudo reunir el aire suficiente. La media bestia deshecho el cumplido con un gesto de la mano y le señaló el sendero por el que subían. Más allá el camino se llenaba de accidentes que sortear, piedras, caídas naturales, al internarse montaña dentro perdía la regularidad. Se hacía casi intransitable. La joven lo miró por un rato, deseando tener uno de esos benditos carneros, un caballo se desbarrancaría sin remedio por esas quebradas.<p>

-Tenemos que seguirlo un par de días antes de poder bajar otra vez… ya estaremos muy cerca del reino Arai para entonces- Le estiró la mano, para ayudarle a escalar una de los grandes peñascos que cubrían el sector.

-¿Días?, ¿Cerca?... Natsuki, ese reino está a unos trecientos o cuatrocientos kilómetros de distancia… no podremos cubrir esa distancia en tan poco tiempo- Apuntó la castaña, aún sujetándose el costado y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire. No, ni siquiera corriendo como lo habían hecho lograrían abarcar esa distancia en un par de días, menos en terrenos tan inhóspitos como los que tenían que atravesar. La mujer sonrió, misteriosamente y la miró, sus ojos verdes estaban aún más eléctricos que de costumbre. Algo raro había en ella. Para su sorpresa los colmillos de Natsuki crecieron, y su cola salió nuevamente de su escondite en los pantalones holgados.

-¿Ah no?, oi, parece que olvidas con quién andas- Comentó, ufanándose y señalándose con un pulgar.

-Ara, ara, habría resultado más sencillo si me hubieras dicho con quién ando- Señaló la joven, constatando la falta de lógica en ese comentario. La sonrisa de la media bestia fue reemplazada por un puchero.

-Eso… no importa… ¡Lo importante es que te llevaré al sur!- Natsuki se volvió, Shizuru entonces se dio cuenta lo extraño que había en ella, estaba ligeramente más alta.

-¿Tú…?-

-Te lo contaré en el viaje… ahora, retrocede- Ordenó, entregándole su atado de ropas. La castaña se sorprendió cuando recibió no solo el paquete, sino también la polera y los pantalones de la mujer en la cara.

-¿Ara?- Se quitó la ropa con rapidez. El sonido de la tierra desplazándose bajo sus pies y de la piel estirándose la alertó. Cuando logró deshacerse de la tela que le tapaba el rostro el enorme lobo que sólo veía en sueños parecía sonreírle. Natsuki había cambiado, esa era la explicación para demorarse tan poco en distancias tan largas. La mujer abrió una boca plagada de colmillos, y sacó la lengua en una actitud tranquilizadora. Era consciente de lo chocante que podía ser así, en esa forma los ojos de Shizuru y los de ella se encontraban en una sola línea. Era enorme, incluso dentro de las medias bestias era enorme.

-Pero no se podía esperar otra cosa…- Se susurró, un susurró que a la castaña le sonó como un simple gruñido bajo. Más una queja que una amenaza.

-¿Natsuki?- La loba rascó el suelo con una de sus enormes patas y golpeó su hombro con el hocico.

-Vamos, ¡Hay que seguir!- La instó. Su voz era más profunda y gutural. Shizuru necesitó de unos instantes para comprenderla y acercarse. Colocó sus manos sobre el pelaje hirsuto y, de un salto, intentó alcanzar la cruz de Natsuki. La loba se rió en gruñidos bajos cuando su compañera quedó colgando de su cuello. -¿Quieres una escalera?- Bromeó, mientras le empujaba los pies con el hocico para ayudarla a montar.

-Ara, ara… si no fuera porque Natsuki es tan grande… ahora, ¿Cómo compartiremos cama?- Rió, disfrutando en silencio como la loba se turbaba. Casi creyó que podía ver tras su grueso pelaje la piel sonrosada.

-Afírmate, saltaremos un poco- Gruñó, iniciando un trote largo. Shizuru no tuvo tiempo para responderle. Rodeó el cuello de la bestia con las dos manos. La impresión de estar saltando sobre los obstáculos más rápido e incluso más ágilmente que en los lomos del carnero la dejó muda. Natsuki saltó de piedra en piedra, disfrutando de la sensación de volver a su forma real. La castaña supuso que no pudo ser libre desde que estaba en la caravana, ganando el dinero que llevaba a casa, según dijo en uno de los pocos comentarios sobre su vida privada que emitió. Saltaron uno de los pequeños acantilados y llegaron a una explanada rocosa. En ella la loba mantuvo el paso, sin dejar de correr, pero sin saltar los obstáculos. La joven dejó de sujetar el cuello de la mujer como si no hubiera mañana y levantó la vista, sorprendida. Atravesaban el pequeño claro a una velocidad increíble, algo que pensó casi imposible. Y sobre ellas, las copas de los árboles que lindaban con las quebradas daban paso al cielo aún azul de la tarde. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Estaba en los lomos de un enorme lobo azul, atravesando la tierra, al fin de camino a su destino. Se quitó la capucha que aun mantenía sobre su cabeza para observarlo todo mejor.

-Padre…- Susurró. Su padre, muerto en el castillo. Había cometido errores, algunos casi irremediables, otros simples errores humanos. Pero lo quería, y lo extrañaba. Y aún no tenía el tiempo para llorarlo. Cerró los ojos y se recostó de nuevo sobre la bestia tibia. Estarían los dos juntos, sus dos padres juntos, lo suponía.

Lo sabía.

-¿Buenas vistas, heredera?- Inquirió la loba, entre jadeo y jadeo. Acezaba regularmente, manteniendo el ritmo que le era cómodo para avanzar kilómetros y kilómetros sin pensar siquiera en detenerse.

-Inigualables… ¿Cómo sabes que soy la heredera?, ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- Shizuru se inclinó hacia un costado, intentando verle el rostro. Pero una sacudida la hizo desistir de ello, mejor seguir donde estaba y gritar, no quería caerse, no a esa velocidad, no en ese terreno.

-Desde que te vi mirar el antiguo escudo de la casa reinante- Natsuki alcanzó el fin del valle y saltó, alcanzando la siguiente saliente sin detenerse. –Supuse que a eso se debían tus ojos rojos y no a que pertenecías a una raza que me era desconocida-

-Mai dijo que no estabas al tanto ni siquiera de la casa real de tu reino…-

-Esa vieja tetona… usualmente no estoy interesada en asuntos como esos, pero el cambio de mando violento me llamó la atención- Redujo un poco el paso, para mirarla por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos. –Mi reino es el vecino de este, un cambio radical en su política nos afectará de alguna manera…-

-Sí… ¿Pero para ello no tienen mensajeros, senadores o encargados más vinculados al tronco político?-

-Digamos que… soy multifuncional- Aclaró la mujer, dando un gran salto y terminando la conversación. Shizuru entendió la indirecta y se dejó guiar. Pronto la noche inició su recorrido y la loba levantó la vista, bajando el ritmo.

-Comer, dormir…es lo esencial- Murmuró, aspiró el aire un par de veces y se desvió del camino. Caminaron a paso lento unos cinco minutos, hasta llegar a una pequeña corriente de agua. Natsuki flexionó las patas delanteras, permitiéndole alcanzar el suelo con decoro. La castaña sonrió y le acarició el cuello descuidadamente, agradeciendo el gesto, no quería quedar otra vez en una situación comprometida como cuando intentó subirse a su espalda. La loba sonrió y saltó a la corriente, salpicándola por completo

-¡Natsuki!- La castaña observó sus ropas mojadas, el agua helada le provocó carne de gallina. La loba río desde el centro, dando un par de vueltas en el pequeño estanque que formaba el estero. No era lo suficientemente hondo como para cubrirla, sumergida hasta la barbilla la mujer daba vueltas en círculos, aún riendo. –Oh, vamos, ¡No es gracioso!, ¡Pronto será de noche y la temperatura bajará!... aunque…- La miró, dispuesta a hacerle pagar esa broma –Si duermes conmigo hoy no habrá problemas… eres cálida y suave, ¿Te lo habían dicho?, Natsuki...- Susurró. Se sorprendió un poco del cómo el nombre de la mujer goteaba de su boca, pero mantuvo su semblante sonriente y juguetón. La loba retrocedió un par de pasos y ladró, desconformé. Shizuru rió y soltó su bolsa, buscando las botas de agua. Estaba bien, luego habría tiempo de seguir jugando, ahora tenían que aclimatar un pequeño campamento y llenar los estómagos. Estaba segura que la media bestia acabaría con cuanto le pusieran por delante luego de esa exhibición de energía. La loba bebió grandes tragos de agua, mientras la mujer rellenaba los cueros y bebía ella misma su porción.

-Está buena…- Susurró por fin la bestia, acercándose a la ribera para salir. –Necesitaba algo de agua de verdad…-

-Yo creí que lo tuyo era la cerveza- Comentó Shizuru cubriéndose con las ropas de Natsuki cuando esta sacudió su pelaje, regando de agua el lugar. La loba gimió frustrada por la previsión de la castaña, esperaba encontrarla desprevenida, y ahora toda su ropa estaba mojada. Resopló y se echó en una gran piedra, aún tibia.

-La cerveza es cosa de los dioses, el agua es cosa de la naturaleza, son dos cosas distintas, ¿No puedo entonces disfrutar de las dos?- Bufó, sin mirarla. La joven movió la cabeza, complicadamente simple. Sacó las porciones de comida y juntó pequeñas ramas para iniciar una pequeña fogata. Estaba segura que Natsuki se había conseguido algo de carne cruda y debían consumirla el mismo día. Carne asada. Su boca se hizo agua, la extrañaba. -¿Comerás así?- Le preguntó, volviendo la vista al enorme cuerpo que retozaba en la piedra, aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol.

-No… en un momento voy- Se levantó, desperezándose. Su pelaje ya estaba casi seco, el aire cálido que soplaba las había secado a ambas rápidamente. El animal se acercó pesadamente, cada paso apenas si producía sonido. Patas acolchadas por pelusa y duras plantillas sofocaban los ruidos del gran lobo. Tomó sus vestimentas con el hocico y se retiró, perdiéndose de vista entre los pequeños matorrales y los arboles bajos que crecían en el margen del estero. La joven se sorprendió, pero supuso que era parte de la intimidad de la mujer. Tal vez el proceso de destransformación no era rápido o agradable como para hacerla sentir cómoda.

En el fondo le causaba curiosidad. Quería verlo.

Pero no quería presionarla.

_Además_, pensó, animadamente, _la tendré para mí toda la noche_.

Shizuru detuvo sus manos al instante. Sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos.

Para ella, toda la noche.

Definitivamente eso no sonaba bien, no sonaba para nada bien.

Escuchó el crujir de las ramas, con lo que supuso sería Natsuki de regreso, no debía pensar en ello. Sólo fue un error, un simple descuido de su parte. Esa noche, como las otras, no pasaría nada. Dormirían espalda con espalda. Conversarían cosas sin importancia, sentiría su respiración contra su piel. Cada vez que hablara ella sentiría el cómo la espalda de la morena presionaba la suya, era agradable… era agradable compartir cama así.

Sí. Eso harían.

Y así estarían bien.

-¡Oi!, ¿Todavía no pones la carne, cierto?, encontré un par de hierbas que servirán como aliños excelentes- La morena sonreía, mientras levantaba con su mano libre un par de ramas en el aire, exhibiendo su hallazgo. Su cola ya no oculta se sacudía febrilmente, disfrutando de su libertad. La joven le sonrió, no, no pensaría en ello. Estaban mejor así.

Natsuki la llevaría al sur, y eso sería todo.

Eso sería todo.

_¿Eso será todo?_

* * *

><p>Shizuru se recostó contra el cuerpo peludo de su compañera. Era la tercera noche que pasaban en las montañas y las temperaturas bajaban considerablemente a medida que bajaban por ellas hacia el sur. Desde el primer día Natsuki, con una sonrisa extraña, volvió a transformarse luego de la cena y durmió con ella en su forma mestiza.<p>

En un primer momento la descolocó.

Esperaba lo mismo que antes.

Pero la morena cambiaba, cambiaba a su gusto. Y Shizuru se dio cuenta que no podía contener o manejar esos cambios, simplemente se dejaba llevar por esos, se dejaba arrastrar en la interminable marea azul.

Natsuki bostezó, exhibiendo sus dientes, y luego resopló, satisfecha. Ese día la loba había atrapado una pequeña libre y, aunque tuvieron que complementarla con parte de sus propias provisiones, había sido una comida realmente llenadora.

-Natsuki…- Llamó la castaña suavemente, sentía la respiración del animal meciéndola, adormilando. Le costaba aún un poco conversar con la mujer en esa forma, pero a medida que pasaban los días se acostumbraba a ella, a su forma de hablar, de moverse. Después de la primera "cabalgata" el cuerpo le dolía como si la hubieran apaleado, ahora podía subirse a su lomo casi sin ayuda. Se acostumbraba a ella, y le agradaba. Natsuki la llenaba, era una persona que realmente la llenaba.

-Dime, heredera- Respondió, sin despegar la cabeza del suelo, aún con los ojos cerrados. Había tomado la costumbre de usar su título honorífico, a pesar de las protestas de la castaña. "Una vez lo eres lo serás para siempre, fuiste criada siéndolo, es parte de tu naturaleza y no puedes negarla"

-¿Es más cómodo estar así, dormir así?- Inquirió, el cielo mostraba rastros de estrellas y nubes, el verano terminaba y se acercaba el otoño. Pronto las temperaturas descenderían más y ella esperaba estar para entonces asentada en algún punto del otro reino.

-¿Así cómo?-

-Como lobo…-

-Depende…- Movió su cabeza, colocándola justo al lado de sus piernas estiradas, obligándola a acariciar suavemente su pelaje. –Si hay una cama blanda, es mucho más cómodo estar como humana, pero si estamos en un lugar pedregoso, o frío, prefiero estar así…- Gruñó, ladeando levemente la cabeza para que la joven cambiara el lado de su caricia.

-¿Y conmigo?, ¿Qué es más cómodo conmigo?- La loba abrió los ojos, unos profundos ojos verdes que parecían sorprendidos. En ellos podía verse reflejada por completo. La bestia desvió la vista, entrecerrando los ojos, pensando una respuesta correcta. Aún no lo aceptaba, no sabía que contestar, prefería estar en su forma salvaje sólo para controlarse más, pero no podía decirle eso, no podía asustarla así, mucho menos dentro de las montañas.

-Supongo que depende también donde estemos…- Finalmente contestó, pero Shizuru leyó la mentira en esa voz. No agregó nada, se acomodó un poco más contra su costado, la loba se echó totalmente de lado, proveyéndole de un colchón viviente.

-Supongo…- Shizuru cerró los ojos, aspirando el olor de la loba antes de intentar conciliar el sueño. Natsuki abrió los suyos y miró de reojo a la mujer que dormía sobre su costado. Le era muy cálida, y tenía problemas para controlar sus instintos cuando estaba con ella. Al contrario de lo que muchos podrían llegar a pensar, su control como lobo era muchísimo mejor de lo que alguna vez podría serlo como humana. En su forma bípeda perdía el control casi al instante, avergonzándose, enojándose, alegrándose. Todo parecía magnificarse en ese estado, y eso no le agradaba. Venía peleando consigo misma desde hacía días. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido.

Y aún no decidía si le gustaba o no.

**Duerme Natsuki, nada sacas quemándote el cerebro… la dejarás en el sur, esa es tu promesa**

La loba cerró los ojos y también se dispuso para dormir. Necesitaba recuperar toda la energía posible para el siguiente tramo del viaje.

Shizuru sintió que una húmeda nariz hurgueteaba por su rostro, intentando despertar. Sonrió e intentó alejar el frío hocico. No era la primera vez que la despertaba así. –Ara, ara, Natsuki, ya me levanto…- La mujer tocó el pelaje del animal y una duda la asaltó. Eso no se sentía como la loba, para nada como ella.

-Bien hecho chico… no esperaba encontrarme con algo así por el camino- La castaña intentó abrir los ojos e incorporarse al mismo tiempo, pero una mano fuerte la mantuvo en su sitio. Levantó la vista para toparse con un hombre moreno que sonreía. No le gustaba esa sonrisa.

Definitivamente no lo hacía.

Sus ropas parecían las de un habitante de la ciudad que dejaban atrás. La mujer gimió, la habían alcanzado después de todo.

-¿Y de dónde saliste?... ese color de ojos debe costar una fortuna- Ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras descolgaba de su cinto unas cadenas y apretaba ligeramente su agarre en el hombro. Shizuru intentó moverse, pero el hombre volvió a presionarla al suelo. –No, no, verás… de ahora en adelante vienes conmigo amiga- Comentó, mientras desplegaba las cadenas sobre sus piernas y empezaba a amarrarlas. Un par de gotas resbalaron por el rostro de la joven.

Era un esclavista.

Un esclavista que la hacía esclava.

Y estaba sola.

Apretó las manos contra el suelo, enterrando levemente las uñas en la tierra. Pensó en su espada, en la espada que colgaba en su espalda, y maldijo en nombre de todos los dioses el hecho de no haber entrenado siquiera un poco con ella. Levantó la vista, desesperada, el hombre olía a rancio, a sudor pegado. Una de sus manos seguían manteniendo su posición mientras que la otra realizaba un complicado nudo en sus piernas.

_Natsuki…_

Intentó hallar a la loba con la vista, pero en el claro solo estaba ella, el hombre y el perro que seguía atento los movimientos de su amo y su presa. Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire, aterrorizada.

No podía acabarse ahí, así.

Se negaba a ello.

Movió ligeramente la mano, lo que provocó un gruñido por el perro. El hombre pareció no darse cuenta de ello, mientras terminaba su trabajo. Shizuru entró en franca desesperación.

Debía escapar.

Y para ello necesitaba la espada.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad. Y aún así lo más seguro es que saldría lastimada.

Aspirando otra cantidad de aire intentó juntar valor para reducir el temblor de sus manos y llevar a cabo su misión sin dudas, sin miedo, si fallas. Observó los árboles, más allá de ella, a lo lejos creyó distinguir la figura del enorme lobo azul, mirando.

Pero no era seguro.

Y de ser así… ¿Qué seguridad tenía que Natsuki vendría a salvarla?

Quería creerlo, quería realmente creerlo, era lo que la mujer le daba a entender con sus acciones, pero…

Pero le había dejado muy en claro que no deseaba que fuera un estorbo para ella.

Cuando el hombre terminó de apretar el nudo y tomó la siguiente cadena supo que era el momento.

En él no cabía la vacilación ni la duda.

Con su pulso disparado reventó la mano derecha en un solo movimiento hacia la espada.

Su mano agarró la fría empuñadura de acero y madera, la sintió caliente, electrizada, deseosa de sangre.

En el momento el perro se lanzó sobre ella, las fauces abiertas de par en par, a su brazo agresor.

Y el hombre levantó la vista extrañado, fue lo único que alcanzó.

La hoja relampagueó en el aire, silbando, cortándolo. Cayó sobre su presa en el mismo momento que los colmillos del perro se enterraban en el hombro de la castaña.

Dos gritos de dolor desgarraron la mañana y subieron hacia el cielo juntos.

El caza-esclavos sostenía su hombro izquierdo, en el que la hoja había abierto una enorme herida sangrante. Aún enterrada en él, la espada laceraba y brillaba roja al sol de la mañana. Shizuru salió despedida hacia la izquierda, con el gran perro encima que no soltaba su brazo. Gritó, intentando quitárselo. El animal gruñó y aplicó más fuerza, ensanchando la herida sangrante. La castaña sintió que perdía fuerzas ante el dolor, al igual como perdió su espada en el ataque.

-¡Perra!- El hombre tomó la espada y la arrancó con un alarido, la herida provocó un caudal de sangre imparable -¡Mira lo que hiciste, estúpida!- Respirando entrecortadamente se acercó, levantando el acero para descargarlo sobre ella. Shizuru vio su propia arma resplandeciendo en su contra, y su mente la hizo retroceder, al momento en que su padre desistió de asesinarla. El momento que inició su viaje.

-¡Natsuki!- Suplicó, gritando con todas sus fuerzas. No quería morir, ahora se daba cuenta de ello, no quería morir. Quería mantener la promesa que le había hecho a su padre, quería seguir en pie, quería ver nuevamente el sol quería ver el sol en sus ojos verdes. En el momento que gritaba el gruñido de la bestia rompió el pequeño claro. El hombre se giró, entre sorprendido y asustado, blandió el arma contra el animal que se le iba encima en un intento vano de defensa. Más un reflejo que un ataque en sí.

Un reflejo que no sirvió de nada.

El arma salió despedida de su mano cuando la loba chocó contra él, reventando a unos metros más allá. La mujer no se detuvo, tensando sus piernas traseras saltó y atrapó al hombre en el vuelo, clavando sus colmillos con saña. Shizuru, atónita, giró la vista en cuanto entendió lo que seguía. El perro soltó su brazo y se lanzó contra la loba, en defensa de su amo. La bestia ensangrentada se giró gruñendo y pelando los dientes. Una hilera de colmillos manchados le sonrió al animal, fue la última visión que tuvo antes de que la vida se oscureciera.

Natsuki acezó, en medio de los cadáveres de los dos atacantes, intentando controlarse. La sangre le hervía bajo la piel gruesa. La había dejado sola por media hora en busca de comer, sólo una media hora y su compañera casi pierde la vida.

O peor aún, casi pierde la libertad.

Miró sus patas, intentando serenarse, estaban temblando. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta, también, de lo asustada que estaba. Shizuru pudo haber muerto, y la sola idea le causaba pánico. Se giró, buscando la mujer, aún en el suelo, aún encadenada. Se acercó con las orejas gachas. Se culpaba, y no podía perdonarse.

-Déjame ver eso- Gruñó, señalando con la nariz la herida de su brazo derecho. La castaña asintió y estiró, renuente, el brazo herido. Natsuki olió las desgarraduras. No era grave, el perro estaba bien alimentado y no tenía enfermedades. Pasó su lengua caliente y rasposa por la herida, limpiándola. –Estarás bien…- Susurró, frotando su hocico contra ella. –Perdona... perdona…-Murmuró, intentando confortarla. La joven temblaba y sollozaba junto a ella, abrazó su cabeza y se apoyó para llorar. Había estado demasiado cerca.

Demasiado como para no sentirse perdida.

Limpió sus lágrimas en su pelaje oscuro e intentó sonreír. –Gra… gracias, Natsuki… de no ser por ti- Un escalofrío la recorrió, no quería decirlo, tampoco lo necesitaba.

-Perdona- Susurró de nuevo la bestia. Lentamente, volvió a su forma humana, sin moverse, sin cambiar de posición. Shizuru se encontró con la cabeza de la media bestia junto a la suya, frente con frente. La mujer morena acarició su nariz con la suya y luego la abrazó. La abarcó por completó, como siempre hacía cuando la abrazaba, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. -¿Estás mejor?, ¿Duele?- Inquirió, separándola por los hombros y revisándola con la mirada. La joven negó con la cabeza, intentando no despegar la mirada de sus ojos.

_Natsuki está abrazandome, desnuda… abrazandome desnuda y cubierta de sangre… eso no puede sonar bien en ningún sentido _–En cuanto pueda sacarme estas cadenas estaré bien- Respondió, moviendo sus piernas, haciendo tintinear el acero entre sí. La loba tomó el nudo y tiró de ambos extremos, rompiendo los eslabones que unían el lazo. Pronto, con un par de vueltas más, Shizuru estuvo libre totalmente. –Natsuki… la sangre…- Señaló su cuerpo, ahora de color óxido, la mujer se miró y sonrió, rascándose la nuca.

-Iré a darme un baño… ven tú, tienes que limpiarte también- Agregó, la ayudó a levantarse y, en un sacudir de cabeza, volvió a su forma salvaje. Se arrodilló en el suelo para ayudarla a montar. Prefería llevarla ella misma, donde sus ojos la vieran o su cuerpo la sintiera. Aún estaba asustada.

La loba saltó con ella al agua, sumergiéndolas a ambas en la corriente fría. Shizuru gritó y sacudió su ropa empapada. La mujer bestia rió y sumergió la cabeza. La castaña se sacó con rapidez la camisa y los pantalones mojados y los lanzó, con la mano izquierda, a la orilla del estero. Habían seguido el mismo curso de agua desde que se internaron en las montañas en dirección al sur. Pronto estuvo nadando con la bestia en el caudal frío. Su brazo ardía, pero el agua lo refrescaba. Esa herida no era profunda, la molestaría una semana o más, pero no sería un problema. Sonrió, ya más tranquila al ver las piruetas sin sentido que la loba intentaba realizar en el agua y ver como rascaba su pelaje para sacar la sangre.

-Ven, te ayudo- La castaña se acercó, refregando las zonas en que el pelaje de su compañera seguía estando pegado y sucio. Pronto ambas estuvieron limpias y sonrientes. Natsuki salió del caudal y se tendió al sol, secando su gruesa pelambre. Shizuru la siguió, estirando sus ropas para que se secaran más rápidos y acostándose al lado de la loba y estirándose para recibir el sol de lleno. Por el rabillo del ojo observó como el animal no dejaba de mirar su cuerpo, repasando sus contornos. Incluso creyó ver la lengua de la bestia asomarse entre sus labios. –Ara, ara, si Natsuki me mira tanto pensaré que planea comerme en el almuerzo- Bromeó, intentando alivianar el pesado ambiente que había caído sobre ellas. La loba no respondió, simplemente quitó su vista bufando algo sin sentido. La castaña se giró, enfrentándola y sonriendo. -¿Era de verdad eso lo que pensabas, acaso?-

-No sé de qué hablas- Natsuki giró un poco más la cabeza, dándole la espalda. Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió el abrazo de la joven por detrás, pegándose a su espalda y recargando la cabeza contra ella.

-Muchas gracias, Natsuki… yo…- No agregó nada más. La loba giró su cabeza. Se veía realmente hermosa y apetecible en esa posición. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba desnuda y no podía evitar recordarlo. La mujer meditó unos segundos, con esa forma no era capaz de responder ese abrazo, y creía que era lo necesario. Suspiró, transformándose nuevamente en humana y girándose por completo. Cruzó los brazos por sobre su hombro y recargó la frente en ella. Se estaba bien así.

No podía negarlo.

**¡A la mierda!, ¡Tu cuerpo siempre sabrá más que tú!**

Depositó un suave beso en su frente, aún insegura de cómo proceder. Shizuru la miró sorprendida, luego una oleada de calor le subió por el cuerpo. Su compañera la miraba indecisa, dudando de cada una de esas acciones. Le sonrió, ella guiaría en eso entonces.

Suavemente, tanteando cada movimiento. La besó.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, necesitaban, para volver a sentirse satisfechas.

* * *

><p>-¿Tu padre es… el rey de las bestias del sur?- Shizuru buscó la mirada de su compañera, atónita. Natsuki siguió caminando sin buscar la suya. El paso de las montañas llegaba a su fin y la frontera entre ambos reinos ya estaba a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de viaje. El bosque a su alrededor se hacía más frondoso y las temperaturas más bajas. Normalmente, para esas fechas, la joven cabalgaba junto a su padre en una caminata ritual que intentaba encontrar las últimas cosechas antes de entregarse al recogimiento del invierno. La espada tras ella ardió por unos segundos bajo el peso de los recuerdos. Pero hundió más las manos en el pelaje hirsuto de su compañera y acarició su grueso cuello, buscando serenarse a sí misma.<p>

-Lo es…-

-¿Eso no te hace a ti una heredera, o algo así?- Preguntó, aún incrédula. Natsuki no cumplía con el perfil estándar de cualquier regente, ni mucho menos. Parecía libre y desanclada, no ponía en duda su capacidad, pero si cuestionaba que lo fuera.

-No, en primer lugar mi padre es el rey de las bestias, no el regente de este reino. Aquí también existe una monarquía, pero el rey de sangre comparte el poder con nuestro rey en lo que respecta a las decisiones políticas… y en segundo lugar ser rey no es una herencia, sino un derecho- La media bestia saltó un árbol caído, manteniendo el ritmo lento que había acostumbrado en ese tramo del camino. –Se gana a pulso, a colmillo y garra… yo no deseo ese cargo, no pelearé por él. Mi padre se lo quitó al antiguo gran Oso, y este a la reina Tigre,… no deseo el título, sólo deseo vivir como soy- Tomó un desvió, a lo lejos aparecieron las puertas que marcaban el cambio de reino y la zona militar. –Pero mi padre sigue siendo el rey, y creo que querrá conocerte y saber los pormenores de la caída de la casa Fujino- Fijó la vista en el horizonte y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que alcanzaron la frontera. Shizuru se sorprendió de lo rápido que fue el procedimiento, Natsuki simplemente mostró uno de sus colmillos y una pata, al parecer ambos marcados. Señaló que la humana era su compañera y que viajaba con ella huyendo de la tiranía y la esclavitud. Ante la palabra esclavitud, los dos hombres con marcas alargadas en los ojos gruñeron, dándole inmediatamente el paso. Era cierto lo que los rumores decían, la esclavitud era el peor insulto y la peor humillación que una media bestia podía sufrir.

Natsuki siguió los caminos marcados, cada vez más llenos de gente, de distintos animales, de distintas razas. Shizuru observaba todo sorprendida y maravillada. A su alrededor diversos tipos de bestias y al parecer incluso otras razas transitaban, cada uno enfocado en sus propios asuntos. Sonrió y se recostó sobre la mujer. Pronto alcanzaron los límites de una ciudad. Una extraña ciudad. Estaba hecha en una depresión cubierta de árboles que se había mantenido. Los caminos y las casas serpenteaban entre los árboles que servían a la vez como hogares. Natsuki se detuvo a las puertas y flexionó las patas delanteras. La joven comprendió el mensaje, se lanzó al suelo, seguramente sería extraño que la hija del rey se paseara por la ciudad con una humana en su espalda.

-Esta ciudad está muy cerca de la frontera…- Comentó Shizuru, subiendo la vista, intentando abarcarlo todo. A lo lejos creyó distinguir una pareja de niños escalando un peñasco con una escalera en medio. Ambos tenían colas retractiles.

-Sí… no es la mayor ciudad del reino, no por cerca, pero a mi padre le gusta. Esa fue una de las razones por las que seguimos esa ruta por las montañas…- La loba dio un par de pasos, adelantándose. Giró la vista y le sonrió. –Ven, no te separes de mí-

-Sí… no es la mayor ciudad del reino, ni por cerca, pero a mi padre le gusta. Esa fue una de las razones por las que seguimos esa ruta por las montañas…- La loba dio un par de pasos, adelantándose. Giró la vista y le sonrió. –Ven, no te separes de mí- Apuntó, antes de adentrarse por la ciudad. Las calles se retorcían como raíces, todo el lugar recordaba al bosque sobre el que estaba edificada. Shizuru se sorprendió. Los arquitectos que diseñaron la ciudad no la hicieron sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias negativas que traería la atípica distribución. Admiró en silencio ese despliegue de ingenio e inteligencia.

-Mi padre está en la cámara baja del edificio principal- La loba señaló el enorme árbol en torno al cual se organizaban el resto de las construcciones. –No tendremos problemas en pasar, pero necesitaré mis ropas…-

-¿No puedes verlo así?-

-Nadie puede presentarse ante el rey en su forma salvaje, ni siquiera su propia sangre, es un desafío directo a su autoridad y terminaría en un duelo para decidir el nuevo rey- Giró su peluda cabeza, mirándola. –No le haré semejante insulto, respeto y amo a mi padre, por extraño que parezca…- Shizuru supuso que decía eso por su prolongada ausencia del reino. Pero la mirada ausente de su pareja la hizo suponer algo más.

Pronto estuvieron encima del gran árbol, la cámara de gobierno de esa ciudad, según le informó su compañera mientras se acercaban. La media bestia se detuvo nuevamente, otra vez la miró directo. Taladraba con sus pupilas verdes sus ojos rojos. Detrás de ellos leyó el miedo y una punzada de preocupación la asaltó.

-¿Natsuki, está todo bien?-

-Heredera…- Tragó duro y respiró profundamente, parecía estar buscando valor dentro de sí –Heredera… renuncia a tu herencia, no me abandones- Suplicó, sin dejar de mirarla. Shizuru se quedó estática, sin comprender totalmente la carga de esa frase.

-¿Qué…?-

-Vamos, dentro no podremos hablar- Sentenció, poniéndose nuevamente en marcha, franqueando las puertas abiertas del árbol. Dentro las paredes talladas en la madera mantenían su color rojizo. En el centro una escalera subía y bajaba en los distintos niveles no marcados de la edificación. El gran árbol fue tallado sin pisos definidos, podía ver repisas que sobresalían piso por medio. Seguían cierta estructura, pero le daban un aspecto de desorden caótico extraño. La joven sonrió, era inusual, pero sin lugar a dudas hermoso. Un pequeño hombre se acercó, con ademanes nerviosos y sin preguntas guió a ambas a una de las habitaciones retiradas. En el centro del árbol, alrededor de la escalera una gran cantidad de hombres, mujeres y distintos tipos de animales subían y bajaban, transitando el lugar con apuro. Debían estar a tope con el cambio de gobierno de su reino. Siguió con la vista todo ello hasta que cruzó la puerta y el hombre se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza. Natsuki no se giró a mirarla, su espalda se irguió al tiempo que tomaba nuevamente su forma humana. Shizuru comprendió, estaban a punto de presentarse ante la presencia del rey, y debían vestirse adecuadamente para ello. La joven le alcanzó a su compañera su atado de ropa. Esta lo desbarató y sacó de su centro un pantalón y una extraña prenda negra para su torso. Con unas mangas anchas y sin cuello, no había visto una así antes, mucho menos esperaba verlo en un reino marcado por los inviernos crudos. La tela tenía un lobo rojo marcado en el pecho, bajaba hasta el final de ella en el estómago. La loba peino descuidadamente su cabello tras su oreja.

-¿No te pondrás tus botas?- Inquirió su pareja, señalando los pies desnudos y blanquecinos de ella.

-No se visita al rey con zapatos, otra regla…- Comentó, instándola a sacarse los propios. Shizuru, extrañada, se quitó sus botas y las guardó dentro de su bolsa de equipaje. Natsuki le alcanzó una camisa oscura ceñida, también tenía el emblema del lobo, pero esta lo tenía en la espalda. –Es el emblema de mi padre, hay que presentarlo ante él como muestra de sumisión…- La joven asintió, cuando su padre recibía visitas estos debían inclinarse ante la espada del león rojo. Se colocó lo que le extendía sin pedir más explicaciones. No era su reino, no eran sus reglas. Debía respetarlas. Natsuki abrió la puerta y la guió fuera, tomándole una mano empezó a guiarle el camino escaleras abajo. Shizuru se mantuvo en silencio, mientras evitaban a los operarios y bajaban las enormes escaleras, diseñadas tanto para pies como para patas. La media bestia apretaba su mano a momentos, si dirigirle una mirada. La joven sabía que su extraño comportamiento tenía más relación con lo que le había dicho antes de entrar que la visita a su padre en sí.

Las escaleras las llevaron finalmente a unas puertas gigantes, remachadas con distintos tipos de metales y con el estandarte del lobo rojo colgando en cada una de ellas. Dos guardias con colas parecidas a las de la media bestia custodiaban la entrada. Ambos realizaron una rápida reverencia ante la mujer y su compañera y abrieron las puertas. El rey había sido avisado de la llegada de su hija y esperaba su visita. A través de las puertas rojizas se extendía una gran mesa, la raíz de árbol vuelta sobre sí misma. Shizuru se sorprendió, habían utilizado las raíces para tallar esas partes del edificio. Toda la cámara estaba diseñada siguiendo las grandes raíces del árbol, lo habían hecho de tal manera que este seguía vivo. La castaña se obligó a mantener la boca cerrada, pero estaba impresionada, realmente impresionada. Más allá de la gran mesa, solo en la sala, un gran lobo plateado miraba hacia ellas. Sentado sobre un trono verde, aún alimentado por sabia, la madera mantenía tonos verdosos con vetas rojizas. Era una construcción sublime y, a la vez, simbólica, adecuada para el rey de las bestias.

-Padre- Natsuki se inclinó, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, sin soltarle aún la mano. Shizuru la siguió rápidamente, no conocía el protocolo, debería seguir su sentido común e imitar a Natsuki todo lo posible. El gran rey sonrió y las llamó con un gesto de su cabeza. Se acercaron hasta unos metros. Frente a ella, el lobo era aún más grande que Natsuki. Sus ojos verdes eran los mismos, pero el rey estaba imbuido en un aura de autoridad y dignidad, a la vez que una infinita sabiduría destilaba de su respiración calmada. Una cicatriz antigua recorría su ojo izquierdo. –He venido, como prometí, luego de mi visita al reino del norte-

-Y no lo has hecho sola…- Le sonrió a Shizuru. La joven se sintió algo intimidada en su presencia. Su voz retumbaba en su pecho, descolocándola. –Viste la revolución, cuéntame…-

-La guerra duró cerca de tres meses, la casa Fujino cayó y la nueva casa se impuso, planean usar el reino vecino para sostener los gastos bélicos de las naciones más allá de las montañas- La cara del rey se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto, resopló y jugueteó con su cola unos momentos.

-Lo sabía… se acabó la paz momentánea… parece que tendremos que prepararnos para la guerra…- Miró a su hija y tocó su frente con su gran nariz. Sólo entonces la joven se dio cuenta lo molesta que la idea ponía a su pareja. –No hay otra opción, Natsuki, se perderán vidas, pero se perderán libres… como tu madre- Levantó nuevamente la cabeza, dejando recaer su vista en Shizuru. La aludida sintió que las rodillas le tambaleaban bajo el peso de esa mirada. –Ahora… explícame el por qué está la única heredera de los Fujino ante mi presencia, y que haces tomándole la mano, hija- Demandó, sin cambiar el tono tranquilo y severo de su voz. Natsuki lo miró, abrió la boca, la cerró y luego se talló la nuca.

-Es un poco complicado… ella...-

-Vengo huyendo, rey- Completó Shizuru, mirando las enormes patas plateadas. –Huyo cumpliendo la última voluntad de mi padre, quien rehusó quitarme la vida y, al contrario, me pidió que viviera lejos, que viniera al sur y viviera… Natsuki me dio su palabra de traerme a salvo aquí, y la ha cumplido…- Bajó la cabeza, apretando ahora ella la mano que la bestia le sostenía. El lobo la observó con atención y luego suspiró, adoptando un aire más severo.

-Llegas a mi invitada por mi hija, niña, no…- Pareció pensarlo unos momentos, antes de volver a hablar. –Heredera, es mi deber, como rey, como padre y como aliado, ofrecerte la reconquista de tus territorios arrebatados- Shizuru levantó la vista, atónita. Las leyes que regían los distintos reinos estipulaban eso en teoría, pero en la práctica sólo unos pocos reyes las respetaban. El gran lobo asintió, cumpliría la palabra que daba, era parte de su naturaleza. –Por otro lado, creo que mi hija puede ofrecerte libertad y fidelidad… a la vez que olvido y amor…- Observó el rostro rojo de su primogénita y sonrió, divertido, abandonando su aire serio. –Puedes recuperar tu herencia, o puedes buscar la propia, estás en tu derecho ante ambas opciones, heredera, pero debes sopesar, ¿Vale más el camino propio o el ya hecho y destinado?...-

Entonces lo comprendió "No me abandones". Natsuki se iría, si recuperaba los terrenos de su padre ya no la tendría más. Pensó en las personas que dejaba atrás, en los terrenos que dejaba atrás, en su reino dejado atrás. Lo extrañaba, pero no la llenaba como lo hacía la loba, como lo había hecho en sólo una semana. Se debatió indecisa. La mujer volvió a apretar su mano, su pulso saltaba frenético en su palma, estaba desesperada. "No me abandones"

Natsuki no la había abandonado.

Y ella no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Y para recuperarlo se sacrificarían vidas, vidas que no le debían nada a ella y a sus tierras. Vidas que no debían ser sacrificadas sólo por una ley.

"Vive" eso fue lo que su padre le dijo, no dicto su camino, sino le indicó que lo eligiera, mientras tuviera libertad y voluntad, que lo eligiera.

La mujer levantó sus ojos rojos, decidida.

Un par de ojos verdes se colgaron de su boca. Unos con tranquilidad, los otros con anhelo y temor. Natsuki cerró los ojos, temblando, había caído, había caído demasiado rápido. Pero la elección de la manada la hacía el cuerpo, no la mente, y su cuerpo gritaba que la había encontrado. Que ahí estaba su compañera, su pareja, el par de colmillos que necesitaba para cazar en las estepas, el cuerpo que necesitaba para calentarse en las noches frías del invierno. Volvió a abrirlos, desesperada.

Shizuru sacó la gran espada con el león rojo y la depositó a los pies del lobo.

-Dejo mi herencia y mi reino en sus manos… ya he hecho mi decisión- Sentenció. Apretando la mano que aún sostenía. Natsuki suspiró audiblemente y su padre sonrió.

-Acepto lo que me ofreces, tienes mi gratitud y mi bendición, niña…- El gran lobo tocó su frente con su nariz, tal cual había hecho con su hija antes. –Recuerda, vivimos por nuestra manada, morimos por los nuestros y les somos fieles hasta la muerte… eso es lo que has elegido- Rezó, levantando nuevamente su cabeza. –Ahora inicia tu vida, por fin, inicia tu verdadera vida bajo tus designios, niña, eres libre-

* * *

><p>-Ara, no creí que volvería a ver estas tierras- Shizuru apreció el gran río que guió parte de su viaje, hacia un par de años ya. Natsuki rodeó uno de sus hombros con su brazo dándole un beso en el pelo. En su espalda colgaba la espada de su familia. El rey de las bestias se había negado a aceptarlo como presente. No lo que no le pertenecía por sangre heredara o derramada.<p>

-Pero aquí estamos, ¿Y sabes algo?- Apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza, y le provocó cosquillas con la cola.

-¿Mmh?- Tomó los brazos que la rodeaban, aspirando su aroma. Amaba esa mujer, la amaba más de lo que podía sospechar. No se arrepentía de su decisión, y no creía que lo haría. Su reino había cambiado, pero la revolución interna convulsionaba en él hasta hacerlo mejorar. Esperaba. Lo esperaba sinceramente.

-Me muero por volver a comer algo preparado por Mai- Shizuru rió y besó sus manos.

-Yo también… yo también- Sintió en esos brazos los espasmos antes que Natsuki adoptara su forma salvaje, sonriendo se dio vuelta y le dio un beso antes que su mujer cambiara por completo. Estarían en la casa que cortaba el horizonte antes del anochecer. Tal como hizo ella años antes, tal como haría y como esperaba hacer.

_Tal como haré siempre que esté contigo._


End file.
